My Crazy Life
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: 1st out of 3 in Life series. I love Sam. Really I do, but even twins can get annoyed with each other. I swear if Miles hits on me one more time he WILL be missing part of his anatomy. And what's with our new car? Bumblebee/OC : Jen's POV
1. First Car

**My Crazy Life**

**AN: If I owned the Transformers I would obviously be spending my time with Bumblebee rather than writing this. So I only own my own character, Jeanette.**

**Summary: **I love Sam. Really I do, but even twins can get annoyed at each other. And I swear if Miles hits on me one more time he WILL be missing part of his antinomy. Bumblebee/OC : Jen's POV

Name: Jeanette Witwicky (Jen) **AN: If it helps she kinda looks like Jessica Alba**

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Curly blonde

Eyes: Emerald green

Height/figure: Lean build with slight muscle and she is little shorter than Sam.

***** First Car

I stifled a yawn as someone finished up talking about their report. Everyone lazily clapped as Mr. Burns told them their grade and sent them back to their seat. I mean really no offense, but no one actually cares about these things. It's just a nice way for the teacher to blow off time so they don't have to grade anymore worksheets, and honestly who's complaining?

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up," Mr. Burns called. "Maybe Miss. Witwicky can stay awake for your report." I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck," I whispered to Sam as he got up from his seat next to me. He smiled at me nervously as he picked up his backpack and walked to the front of the room. He started to pour our Great Great Grandfather's stuff out of his backpack and onto the table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," Sam said as he laid it out on the table. "For my family-"

He got cut off as he flinched from a rubber band hitting him. I suddenly sat up straight in my chair and looked around for the culprit. Which jerk threw that? I mean I know Sam isn't the most popular guy around, but everyone knows that if they mess with one Witwicky then they're messing with both of us. I caught Trent's eye as he looked around with fake innocence. I gave him an accusing, icy glare with my green eyes. He smirked and looked away. Damn Trent. He loved picking on Sam especially after Sam tried to join the football team last year. Oh boy, Sam had too many bruises to count from getting hit on when he caught the ball.

"Who did that?" Mr. Burns said as he stood up. He pointed a finger at everyone, "People responsibility."

"So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my Great Great Grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky," Sam started off. I tried to listen supportively but I drifted off in my thoughts since he had already practiced saying it in front of me a few times. You can only listen to facts about your ancestors for so long before getting bored.

I started thinking about how Sam and I are supposed to get our first car today. A smile tugged at my lips as I felt excited. It hadn't been easy trying to make a deal with Dad for us to get our first car. Obviously we are going to share whatever car we get since we were barely able to get Dad to agree to help us with one car let alone get one for both of us. I had worked my butt off to get my part of the money. I proudly showed both Sam and Dad the money when I finally got it all. The A's part of the deal hadn't really been a concern for me since school has always come pretty easy to me. I mean I'm not some super genius, but I've never had to try hard to get an A in any of my classes either.

Sam still had to get his third A though from this report. *gulp* If Sam doesn't get this final A, I'm going to kill him. We had both worked too hard to not get this car. With Dad, you never know what he might do and he might not be willing to help us next time around.

I jumped slightly as everyone laughed. I looked back up at Sam at the front of the room. I giggled when he said sextant and then rolled my eyes as he tried to get everyone to buy his stuff. That's my bro alright he really treasures family heirlooms. If you can call any of that junk heirlooms, that is.

I gathered all my stuff together as the bell rang. I laughed as Sam still tried to get a price on the glasses as everyone left.

"I highly doubt they're going buy our grandfather's junk, Sam," I smiled. He jokingly glared at me.

"Go ahead out to the car. I'll be there in a minute," he nodded towards Dad outside.

"Okey dokey," I waved as I left the classroom. I pushed my way through the crowded hallways. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and headed outside.

"Hey, Jen, where's your brother?" Dad asked as I got into the backseat.

"He's getting his grade from Mr. Burns," I explained. Dad nodded.

"Are you excited about getting your first car," Dad smiled. I laughed and nodded my head excitedly making my blonde curls bounce slightly around my face.

"Dad, there is no way I could NOT be excited," I smiled. We both looked at Sam as he ran over to the car.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He exclaimed as he threw his backpack into the backseat and got into the passenger seat.

"Well?" I asked pointedly raising my eyebrows.

"A- but it's an A, right?" Sam asked Dad worriedly a little. I looked at Dad pleadingly. Life would be totally cruel if Dad didn't count it as an A.

"Wait," Dad said as he took the paper and looked at it, "Yeah, you're good."

"YES!" Sam and I exclaimed as we high fived each other with huge smiles. We were getting our first car! I couldn't sit still I was so excited as Dad drove us to a dealership.

"I got a little surprise for you guys," Dad said as he drove into a car dealership. My jaw dropped from shock.

"No, no, Dad!" Sam exclaimed as he looked at the amazing cars around us.

"We're getting a Porsche?" I exclaimed with joy.

"No, you're not. I'm kidding. I'm not getting you guys a Porsche. For your first car?" Dad laughed at our disappointed expressions. Sam looked at Dad angrily as I huffed in the backseat.

I frowned at the dealership we pulled into next.

"Haha, good one, Dad! Now seriously take us to the dealership," I laughed. Dad gave me a pointed look.

"This IS the place, Jen," Dad chuckled as he got out of the car. I reluctantly got out of the car to look at the cars with Sam.

"This place is a piece of crap. Are you sure these things even work?" I asked Dad while looking at the cars. They're all junk. Who would want any of these cars?

"At you're age, I would have been happy with any of these cars," Dad said. *mental sigh* Of _course_ Dad would.

"But you said you would buy us half a car. Not half a piece of crap!" Sam said gesturing to all of the cars around us. I laughed and left Sam to argue with our Dad as a man started walking towards us. I walked around the parking lot trying to find a decent car. I paused in surprise as I saw a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. That wasn't there before. Was it? I don't know a lot of car stuff, but I learned a little bit so that I would know at least some car stuff.

I gave a low whistle as I walked up to it.

"What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" I wondered out loud. This is a nice car especially if you compare it to the other cars being sold here. I ran my hand across the hood of the car as I walked to the driver's seat. I swear I just felt it shudder. No, I must have imagined it.

I got into the car and admired the inside. It was in great condition especially compared to the crap in this parking lot. I moved my hand against the seat to feel the fabric. There it goes shuddering again. I put my hand on the steering wheel and imagined myself driving it.

"Oh, yeah THIS is a car," I smiled. I looked up as Sam opened the driver's door.

"Wow, can you move over, Jen?" Sam asked not really waiting for a reply. I rolled my eyes and scooted over into the passenger's seat. "This feels good."

"I want this car, Sam. I mean come on this car is awesome!" I smiled. Sam obviously agreed with me by the way he was looking at the car. It's unanimous! We shall get the car. *hehe*

"How much?" Dad asked while Sam and I admired the car.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job," Uncle Bobby B started but Sam interrupted him.

"Whoa, wait but the paints faded," Sam argued. No, Sam, it looks brand new to me. Catch my sarcasm?

"Yeah but its custom," he replied looking at us. What the heck dude!

"So its custom faded?" I said as I looked at him incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, little girl," he said. My jaw dropped and I wanted to smack the jerk. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry," Dad replied. Bobby B bent down to look at us through my passenger window.

"Come on, kids. Get out of the car," he said. My jaw dropped in anger as Sam got angry too.

"No, wait, you said cars pick their driver," Sam complained.

"Yeah and this car is the one for us," I glared up at Bobby B.

"Well cars don't pick drivers with a cheap ass father. Now get out of the car," he said and started walking over to a bug car. "Now this car here is for four grand and is a beauty."

I frowned at the ugly car Bobby B was getting into. Sam sighed angrily and got out of the car. I tried opening my door but it was locked. Before I realized what was happening, my door swung open and hit the car Bobby B was in. My jaw dropped in surprise as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Jeanette!" my dad scolded, shocked.

"I didn't do it!" I quickly defended myself. Sadly, I wasn't that convincing considering how hard I was laughing.

"Are you alright?" my dad asked him as Sam looked at me questioningly.

"Why did you do that?" my fraternal twin smiled as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

"I didn't," I smiled calming down from my laughing fit. "Honest, I couldn't get the door open and suddenly it swung wide open!"

Bobby B started to walk towards the other cars as he talked about another ugly car he wanted to sell us. Suddenly the radio started making funky noises. I looked down surprised to see the dial turning as all of a sudden a loud, high frequency caused all of the other car's windows to shatter. I shrieked as Dad, Sam, and Bobby B all ducked so they didn't get hit by any of the glass. Bobby B slowly got up and looked at all the cars in shock.

He quickly turned to Dad, "Four thousand!"

***** Car Wash

"Woo hoo! Our first car, Sam," I smiled as my blonde curls blew around from having both windows open.

"I call dibs on it tonight! Miles and I are going to a party," Sam smiled as he drove our car for the first time. We had played rock, paper, scissors for who got to drive first and he sadly won. Dang you rock, why does paper beat you!

"You and Miles are going to a party?" I raised my eyebrows. Then I burst out laughing.

"Why is that so funny, Jen?" Sam scowled at me as I continued to laugh.

"I'm s-sorry, hahahaha, but you, hahaha, and MILES? HAHHAHAHA! Woo," I calmed down still smiling. I wiped the tears away from my eyes from laughing so hard. "I can kind of imagine you getting invited to party, bro, but Miles? I have to come watch this!"

Sam frowned as he stared at the road refusing to look at me.

"Awe, come on, Sam, don't be mad," I poked his side. "Whose party is it?"

Sam didn't answer. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Fine, but if you are going to be publicly humiliated by Miles, as usual, then the car must look fabulous!" I smiled. I ran my hand along the dash board. Sam looked at me curious from the corner of his eye, but refused to still say anything. When we got home Sam went inside the house still ignoring me.

"Stupid brothers," I muttered. As I walked into the house, Mom greeted me with a hug.

"Did you find a car you guys like, Jen?" she smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best we could find and I love it!" I smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Mom said as she went back to whatever she was doing before. I went up to my room, which was next to Sam's, and changed into a purple bikini and put shorts on over the bottoms. I threw my blonde curls up into a messy ponytail to stay out of my face. I grabbed a bucket from the laundry room and filled it with soapy water. I threw a sponge into there too.

I bumped into Sam as I was leaving the laundry room to go outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam looked at me confused.

"I'm going to give our car a much needed wash," I said giving him a 'duh' look. "I said it needed to look fabulous."

He looked at me surprised, "Oh, well okay."

I rolled my eyes and walked back outside. I set the bucket down and turned on the hose.

"Alright it's beauty time," I smiled. I turned the cold water hose onto the car. There it goes shivering again! Man, I must be losing it. I shook my head. After it was wet, I grabbed the soapy sponge and started scrubbing the hood of the car. I hummed as I scrubbed it down. I swear the hood started to get hotter as I washed it but that's impossible. The car is turned off, so there is no way the engine could be warming it up. I jumped in surprise as the radio suddenly turned on.

"_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!"_

"What the heck," I muttered staring at the car in surprise. Did the radio really just randomly turn on playing I Like It by Enrique Iglesias? I shook my head and quickly rinsed the car off with the hose. I whistled as I looked it over.

"Not bad for only a car wash," I smiled. I ran my hand over the hood and almost laughed when it shivered again. I may have lost my mind, but I'm going to at least pretend that I haven't.

**AN: ****Hey everyone :D So listen this is my first time ever publishing a story so any kind of comments or suggestions will be helpful! Plus it would be nice to know if anyone actually read it in the first place :P**


	2. Party Time

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Transformers blah blah blah I only own Jeanette and her unique personality :D**

**Chapter 2**

******* The Drive**

After the car wash, I changed into some skinny jeans and a loose green shirt that managed to bring out my emerald eyes and show off my figure. I let my hair down from its pony tail and after brushing it out it went back to its nice, soft curls.

I skipped over to Sam's room and knocked on his door, "Sam, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he came out of his room. "Let's go."

We walked outside to see Dad and mom working on making a path in the grass with a cute little fountain in the middle of the path before it broke into two paths. Mom was complaining about how Dad was putting the steps down. I wisely walked on the new path as Sam walked on the grass.

"Oh, Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass. That's why I built the path," Dad said pointing.

"What? But there's no footprints," Sam argued.

"Why can't you walk on the path like your sister. Why don't you move from my grass onto my path," Dad said. I laughed as I walked to the passenger side door.

"Its family grass, Dad," Sam sighed as got onto the path. I laughed harder as I got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass you'll understand," Dad said getting back to making the path. Sam sighed as he got into the driver's seat.

"I want you both home by 11 o' clock!" Mom called.

"Okay," we called.

"Eleven o' clock!" Dad repeated. We rolled our eyes. Parents you can't live with them, but you can't live without them.

Sam drove to Mile's house and I refused to move to the backseat. Miles got into the backseat, but he was complaining the whole time.

"Why do I have to sit in the backseat," Miles whined. I rolled my eyes. Miles is such an immature brat.

"Cause I own the car too," I stuck my tongue out at Miles. Okay I'm immature too, but I'm not a brat!

"Is that an invitation?" Miles wiggled his eyebrows. Excuse me while I go barf.

"Eww!" I gagged. "Not even in your dreams! How many times do I have to tell you no, Miles?"

_"Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex. Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex. Oh, oh, oh. Boy, why you so obsessed with me?"_

It was silent in the car for two seconds as we stared at the radio. Sam and I both burst out laughing.

"Oh, hahaha, my, hahaha, gosh, hahaha! That was perfect!" I said laughing. Sam was laughing so hard he couldn't talk. Miles was fuming in the back.

******* The Party**

By the time we were almost to the park, Miles had calmed down and was no longer mad. Though Sam and I couldn't help but smirk every now and then. It was official. I love this car!

"Sam, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked reluctantly as we got closer to the park.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" I pointed at Sam dramatically. "I knew there was no way Miles was invited to a party!"

"Hey!" Miles complained.

"It's at the lake guys. It's a public place of course we're allowed to come," Sam said trying to convince us. Uh huh, sure whatever you say bro. "Oh my god. Guys, Mikaela is here. Don't do anything weird, alright?"

"Why are you looking at me?" I huffed indignantly. I pointed at Miles as we got out of the car, "He's the one who will ultimately humiliate you!"

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the group. Miles followed right behind him. I sighed and grudgingly started following after them. My eyes narrowed dangerously when I saw Trent. I almost groaned in annoyance when Mikaela wrapped her arms around Trent's waist. Great, the girl my brother is convinced is the one just happens to be dating Trent. Talk about trouble for the idiot. I love Sam, but he can be so stupid.

"Hey, bro, that car you got is nice," Trent smiled obviously teasing Sam. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam nervously looked at Trent for a second then quickly looked back at Miles… who was climbing a tree? How did I miss that?

"Uh we're here to climb this tree," Sam stated nervously. I wanted to punch Miles for being such an idiot.

"Yeah, I see that," Trent looked at them. "It looks fun. So I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, didn't you?"

I wanted to slap myself in the face for wanting to laugh at the memory, but it was pretty funny. It took both me and Dad to drag Sam into the car to get him home.

"Oh. That? No, that wasn't a real tryout. It was research for a book I'm writing," Sam tried to cover himself. Sure, we all know you got your butt whooped out there, Sam.

"Oh, yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports," Trent laughed as he smirked. Can I rip his face off? I reeeaallly want to.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam fake laughed. "You would love it. Its got coloring sections, mazes, pop up sections. A lot of fun."

Sam obviously has a death wish. Hmm do I get to keep his stuff? Trent looked ready to kill Sam… until he saw me. Shit!

Trent looked over at me and a smirk came onto his face. "Well, what is a hottie like you doing hanging out with these losers?"

I smiled sweetly as Trent tried to wrap his arm around my waist. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, and held his arm behind his back.

"Beat Miles up anytime I don't care, but if you ever try to hurt my brother or lay a hand on me again, I will make you regret it," I hissed. I let go of his arm as he pulled away to stop the pain. I swiftly turned around and got back into the backseat of the car. That bastard always gets on my nerves. Honestly, if Mikaela is hanging around with Trent then she isn't worth it. Who would WANT to hang out with that idiot?

I jumped in surprise as the radio came to life.

_"Wonderful, you were absolutely fabulous darling!"_

I burst into a fit of giggles as a talk show came on.

"Thanks," I patted the seat gently. Is this what I'm brought down to? Talking to cars? I smiled. Well if I'm crazy might as well enjoy it! Besides this car is hilarious.

Miles and Sam came back to the car and Miles tried getting into the passenger seat through the window.

"It's called a door you idiot," I smacked his head. I noticed Sam hadn't come into the car yet and looked up to see him staring after Mikaela. Oh, no.

_"Who's gonna drive you home?"_

"Why did you do that?" I smacked the seat as the radio turned on. Miles looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I'm gonna drive her home," Sam said.

"What?" Miles and I said at the same time.

"She's an evil jock concubine just let her go," Miles said.

"She lives ten miles from here. This could be my only chance," Sam replied.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back-" Miles started.

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam said angry.

"Hell, no, she better be the one cause Miles is NOT sitting back here," I said. To prove my point, I stretched out across the backseat.

"Alright, Miles, I need you out of my car," Sam said as he got into the car.

"What? You can't do this to me! Bros before hoes!" Miles said desperately.

"Just get out of the car," I snapped. Miles got out of the car but stared after us bewildered. I immediately felt my bad mood lift. "Ah, peace and quiet!"

"Jen, please don't embarrass me," Sam said as he started to drive up to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm the one who embarrassed you last time," I mumbled sarcastically. For a second, I thought I felt the car shake with laughter.

"Um, Mikaela! Listen I noticed you're, uh, walking and I wondered if I could ride you home. Oh, wait, no I meant give you a ride home in my car!" Sam stumbled trying to talk to her. She paused for a second and then started to get in. Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't get in. It was awkwardly quietly for a few seconds.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," she said staring out the window.

"Oh well, uh, if you want you can duck down," Sam replied gulping. "It won't hurt my feelings."

"No, but it'll hurt mine," I said joining the conversation. Mikaela looked at me surprised.

"Jeanette! How are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, fine. You know just watching you insult me," I half joked.

"Oh. No! I didn't mean here with you guys! I just meant in this situation," she explained. "I always find myself in these situations. I just seem to have a weakness for a guy with bigs arms and tight abs."

"I think all of us are weak for that kind of guy," I laughed with Mikaela.

"Ah, well I just put that light in right there," Sam tried to smoothly flex to show off his 'big arms'. Key word there is tried. Mikaela and I both looked at Sam as if there must be a light missing in his head.

"Are you new at our school this year? Is Jeanette helping show you around the school?" Mikaela asked looking back at me. Wow, this is sad. I'll be nice and not say anything.

"Uh, no," Sam said awkwardly, "We've gone to the same school since first grade."

"Really?" Mikaela asked surprised. "Then what are you doing here, Jeanette?"

"We're fraternal twins, Mikaela. He's my brother, Sam," I explained trying to hold in my laughter.

"Sam? Oh, you're Sam?" Mikaela said pointing at Sam.

"Yeah that's me, Sam Witwicky," Sam nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikaela said embarrassed, "I just never really put the name to a face."

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked pointing between Mikaela and I.

"Oh, we have the same gym class and we hang out a lot at school cause we became quick friends after an assigned partner project," Mikaela explained. Sam gave me a look that clearly said 'I am going to give you a slow, horrendous death for not telling me and then I'm bringing you back to life so that I can get every detail.'

Geez, Im sorry it's just ok here the thing. She's a bitch when Trent is around, but she is awesome when he's not around. So I didn't know how she would act with Sam therefore my reluctance of her getting into the car.

The car started making sputtering noises and started getting really bumpy as we pulled up to a nice spot with a view of the sunset. The radio started changing around to find a romantic station.

Sam was spluttering everywhere trying to makes excuses. Mikaela just gave him a look.

"Uh huh, pop the hood," she tied her hair up and got out. Sam started to kick the radio.

"Sam, stop!" I frowned at him. He rolled his eyes and got out to see what Mikaela was looking at. I sighed and left them to have their 'bonding time'.

"You mister are a troublemaker," I poked the seat. I swear I felt it shake in laugher again.

"I'm losing my mind," I muttered.

I sighed and lay down to relax while Mikaela did her thing. She told me before all about how she loves working on cars and how easy she can take one apart and then put it back together again. I heard Sam and Mikaela talking back and forth, but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. Mikaela grabbed her purse out of the car.

"Bye, Jeanette. Good luck with your car," she said as she started to walk away. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Sam jumped into the car begging it to come back to life.

I pursed my lips in thought. I've already established I'm crazy a few times so how about we confirm it.

I smiled and put my head against the seat as I lay down in the back. I slowly ran my hand down the seat as I whispered, "Please turn on."

The car roared to life and I laughed in delight as the radio immediately turned on.

_"Baby Come Back! Any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you!"_

I fell asleep on the way home and didn't wake up until Sam gently shook me awake when we got home. I yawned tiredly as I groggily went upstairs and changed for bed. I heard a knock on my door.

"What's up?" I yawned. Sam's head poked through my bedroom door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with Mikaela earlier today. How come you never told me you hung out with her?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"Because Mikaela is the only out of their group that I like and I didn't want you getting any ideas of how to get to her through me," I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded.

"Sweet dreams, Jeanette," Sam said as he closed the door.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," I sighed comfily as I fell asleep.

******* Police Station**

"Jeanette? Wake up. Sam's at the police station. We have to go pick him up," Dad said trying to wake me up. I immediately shot up.

"What? Why are we still standing here? Sam is too fragile for jail!" I freaked out as I ran out of my room in cloud pajama bottoms, a tank top, and flips flops. My hair was still in its messy bun from sleeping. I grabbed a jacket and quickly hurried out to the car with Dad.

"I can't be any crystal clearer than I'm being now. It just stood up," Sam said yet again as the bozo police man interrogated him. I was heartbroken when Sam told us that our car was stolen. Now I'm trying to understand what the heck he means when he says our car stood up.

"It just stood up. Wow. Okay time to fill 'er up," the cop said.

"No, Im not on any drugs," Sam said exasperated. Someone threw Mojo's pills to the police officer.

"What are these then? Mojo. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" he asked arrogantly. I want to punch him. Can you get arrested from attacking a police officer if they are REALLY annoying? Personally I think they should let it slide if they're an ass like this guy.

"Are you kidding me? Sam would never have the nerve to do drugs! Those are our dogs pain pills," I 3xplained as I rolled my eyes.

"He's a little Chihuahua," Dad emphasized, showing Mojo's size with his hands. The cop put his head in his hands. Then he looked up at Sam who was staring at him. He looked down and suddenly smiled at Sam.

"You eyeing my piece there? You wanna go? Make something happen? Do it," he got really close to Sam's face. "I guarantee you I will bust you up."

"Perv," I muttered.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered to him.

**AN: One of my favorite parts of Transformers is when he asks the cop if he's on drugs! :D I laughed for like five minutes the first time I saw it. Well anyways review and please give me a comment or suggestion!**


	3. Meeting Bee

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Okey dokey I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means sooo much to me! I didn't think anyone would read my story so I am incredibly happy right now! :D On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the genius who came up with Transformers, but I do own Jeanette.**

***** Favors

I bawled my eyes out as I noisily blew into a tissue. I grabbed my ice cream and ate another spoon full of chocolate chip cookie. I stared at the TV entranced as I grabbed another tissue to dab at my tears. I heard Sam come down the stairs, but ignored him as I watched my show.

"Jen?" I heard Sam say bewildered. "Why are you crying?"

"Gary came back *sniff* to Spongebob!" I dramatically point at the TV as I sniffle, "I am soo happy! *sniff* I really thought that creepy, old lady was going to make snail soup out of Gary!"

Sam stares at me as if I just announced I was shaving my head and becoming a munk. Psshh like I'd ever do that!

"Oookaay," he said slowly as he turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I pout as I point my spoon at him as if it was a weapon.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and how you are such a wonderful sister," Sam smiled at me 'innocently'. I sighed and set my ice cream bowl down.

"What do you want?" I looked at him expectantly. He dropped on his knees in front of me and grabbed my arm.

" -" Sam started explaining really fast. I cut him.

"Cut to the point, Sam," I sigh. Jeesh this boy is so needy sometimes. "And talk slower."

"I need you to call Mikaela and hang out with her," Sam smiled beggingly. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What why?" I ask confused.

"Well you're friends with her and with the car gone my only shot with her has disappeared," Sam explained sheepishly.

"How would me hanging out with her help you at all?" I looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"If you hang out with her for a bit, then eventually I could make up some excuse for needing to stay with you. Then I would get to work my charm on her," Sam gave me the puppy eyes. "Please, Jen?"

I frowned and thought it over as Sam stared at me hopefully. I sighed my 'alright I give in' sigh. Before I said anything he jumped up and yelled, "YES!"

"Hold your horses there cowboy," I said standing up before he got too excited. "I'll hang out with her, but I refuse to hang out with any of her air headed friends. You know this is exactly the reason why I never told you we were friends."

"Thanks, Jen! I owe you," Sam hugged me and ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes. And he says I'M dramatic? Well, okay yeah I have my moments, but still.

I grudgingly grabbed my phone and called Mikaela.

"Hello?" Mikaela answered.

"Hey, Mikaela? This is Jeanette Witwicky," I bit my lip.

"Oh, hey Jeanette," Mikaela replied with a smile in her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. We could go get some smoothies from this little place I know in town," I told her as I drew invisible animals with my foot on the floor. I can't sit still when I'm on the phone. I either have to walk around or pretend to draw something on the ground.

"Sure! That sounds like fun," she told me happily. I smiled. Sam will be happy. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Umm yeah that would be awesome if you could," I said relieved. Then I got a little sad thinking about how my car got stolen. *mental sniff* My poor baby! If I ever meet the asshole who stole it, I will beat them senseless with a pillow! Hey, don't look at me like that! Pillows can be dangerous. I got a bloody nose from one once when Sam and I were pillow fighting when we were little! Evil pillow. **(AN: no joke I got a bloody nose in a pillow fight once. :P hehe)**

"Here's my address," I said as I told her where to go. **(AN: Sorry, I don't know what their address is.)**

"Alright, I'll be over in a few," Mikaela said. "Bye."

"See ya," I hung up. As I put my phone down, I noticed Sam peeking around the corner looking at me. I rolled me eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm going upstairs to change and then when she gets here we'll go hang out in town," I patted his shoulder as I walked past him going to the stairs. I saw him do a fist pump out of the corner of my eye. I laughed.

I changed out of my pajamas and into a cute pair of black skinny jeans and a comfy form fitting blue t-shirt. I let my hair down into its natural loose blonde curls. I quickly added a little mascara to make my emerald eyes pop out and lip gloss. I grabbed some money and went downstairs.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm going to hang out with Mikaela at the smoothie shop in town, okay?" I asked as I stopped in the kitchen where they were.

"Sure, that's fine, Jen," Dad smiled.

"Mikaela? Who's Mikaela?" Mom asked confused.

"She has my gym class with me," I told her as I heard Mikaela pull into the drive way. "And Sam's got a major crush on her!"

I quickly ran out before Mom or Dad could comment. Hehe, Sam is going to kill me for that one. I slipped behind Mikaela on her moped.

"Alright let's go!" I smiled. Mikaela laughed and we drove off to town.

***** Meeting Bumblebee

"You know this is has been a lot fun," I smiled at Mikaela. She laughed.

"Yeah, we should hang out and get smoothies more often," she smiled.

Yeah, at first I was really reluctantly to hang out with Mikaela, but like I've said before she's awesome as long as her air head friends aren't around. We've done a lot of window shopping and rating how hot the guys that we pass are one to ten. A regular girl's fun afternoon! Now we were sitting down and drinking smoothies outside of the smoothie shop I had told Mikaela about earlier. I shrieked in surprise as Sam suddenly came rushing down the side walk on our Mom's bicycle. The bike flipped over from a crack on the sidewalk. What the heck is he doing?

"Uh!" Sam groaned as he crashed onto the sidewalk off our mom's bicycle. My eyebrows rose in shock as he quickly tried getting back up.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"No, I am not okay! Satan's Camaro is chasing after me and I gotta go," Sam quickly explained as he got back onto the bicycle. My jaw dropped in shock as our car suddenly went past us after Sam.

"Come back here you asshole I want my car back!" I yelled. "Where's a damn pillow when you need one? Mikaela, I gotta go."

"I'm coming with you," Mikaela demanded as she got onto her moped. I shrugged and hopped on behind her. We got stuck for a second by a jerk police officer car, but took off as soon as he passed. We had finally caught up with Sam and were racing towards him. Sam, however, kept yelling and pointing for us to turn around. Mikaela didn't have enough time to react before Sam ran into us causing us to fall off.

"What is your problem?" Mikaela demanded.

"What the hell, Sam!" I snap.

"A monster just attacked me!" Sam hurriedly explained. "He's right there we gotta run!"

Mikaela and I scream as we see a giant robot with red eyes coming at us. My Camaro suddenly pulls up out of nowhere and trips the giant robot. It quickly turns back towards us and the doors swing open.

"Get in the car!" Sam yells at Mikaela.

I, however, had already been jumping into the back seat of the car as soon as the doors opened. I quickly snapped the seatbelt on as Sam and Mikaela jump into the front seat. As soon as we're all in, the car takes off.

"Go go go go!" Sam yells as we quickly speed up. The giant robot had just changed into a police car!

"Oh my god! He's getting closer!" I yell as I hold onto my seatbelt as if it's my lifeline.

"We're gonna die! Oh my god we are going to die!" Mikaela shrieks.

"No, no we're not gonna die," Sam tries to calm us down as he is freaking out himself.

"We're gonna die!" Mikaela repeats herself.

"No, we are not going to die! He is a kickass car!" Sam yells.

"Yeah well though that is true, the bad guy is getting closer!" I shriek. We all freak out even more as we smash through a window.

"We're gonna die!" Sam yells finally admitting to Mikaela's earlier umm statements. We suddenly break through a stack of boxes and do a u turn as the cop follows us.

"Oh my god!" Mikaela yells.

"I want to live!" I yell out.

We pull around at the side of a warehouse into the shadows. The car turns off as all the doors lock.

"We're locked in," Sam says as he tries to start the car, "and the car won't start."

Take deep breaths, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Hehe, that sounded dirty. Wait, no, focus Jen! *mental slap* Your life is in danger here! I'm still gripping onto the seatbelt for dear life. We all freeze as we watch the cop, monster, car, robot thing slow to a stop.

Sam tries to start the car again, "Okay, time to start."

The car turns back on and speeds past the monster car. Ha loser! Oh, crap he's coming! My seatbelt suddenly comes undone as the car swings around and the door opens so we all fall out. I stare in shock as my car, MY CAR, suddenly turns into a freaking giant robot thingy! Oh my god!

I shriek as the evil cop robot suddenly tackles my car... err the robot? Whatever, attacks my car AS a robot and they both go crashing past us. The bad robot starts swinging some type of weapon around and a tiny robot pops out of him. Aww, he had a baby! Oh shit, evil baby!

"Run!" I yell to Sam and Mikaela as the evil baby starts chasing after us.

Sam trips as it grabs onto his legs and starts climbing onto him.

"It's got me!" Sam yells. I grab onto Sam's hands and try to help pull him away as Mikaela runs off to who knows where.

"He's gonna kill me!" Sam freaks. I let go of Sam's hands and kick the robot. Sam gets away but it got his pants!

Sam and I start running again, but it keeps chasing after us. It jumps onto Sam's back and the two of them fall down a mini hill thing and Sam hits a fence. I run after them to try to help Sam. Sam throws it off as it trys to climb on to him and I quickly kick it. It bounces off the fence and climbs back onto Sam.

"Get off him!" I yell, freaking out. What else are we supposed to do but freak out in this situation?

Mikaela comes out of nowhere with a tiny chainsaw and starts hitting the tiny robot with the chainsaw. It starts screaming as Mikaela hits it.

"Kill him!" Sam yells as Mikaela keeps hitting it. "Get him! Get him!"

"Cut his head off!" I yell as it finally stops moving from getting his head cut off. We are all panting as we stare at the moving head.

"Not so tough without a head," Sam says as he kicks it and the head goes flying.

"Bad baby," I smirk. Mikaela gives me a look while Sam rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back," Sam motions for us to follow him as we head back. We slow down as we see my car (as a robot) start walking towards us.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"It's a robot," Sam says. Really, Sam, I couldn't tell. Note my sarcasm.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I laugh. Mikaela laughs and Sam gives me another look.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Sam replies. "It's like a super advanced robot. Probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese."

I ignore Sam as I start walking towards my car *cough* as a robot *cough* with Sam slowly following behind me and Mikaela not following at all.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" Mikaela asks us both.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us," Sam says. I scoff.

"He wouldn't have saved our asses if he wanted to hurt us," I roll my eyes.

"I think he wants something from us," Sam says. I stop and look at him.

"What would he want from us?" I ask confused. Mikaela stares at him.

"The other one was talking about our grandfather's glasses from my ebay page. So they technically want it from us not just me, but they just haven't realized that you have them too yet, Jen," Sam explains. Why in the world would giant, super advanced robots want our great great grandfather's glasses? Sam looks at our car... AS A ROBOT! And asks, "Can you talk?"

We all look up at him. For a minute, I'm dazed by his baby blue eyes as he looks into my emerald. I quickly shake my head to focus and noticed he looks a little dazed for a second but quickly answers Sam.

_"XM Satelite Radio…Digital broadcasting brings you…"_ he answers as the radio switches between stations.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam asks to make sure.

_"Thank you you're beautiful,"_ a talk show comes on as he claps.

"I knew it!" I smiled up at him. "I was talking with you before!"

He smiles and nods his head as another talk show station comes on, _"You're simply brilliant darling."_

"Where do you come from?" Sam asks him.

_"Visitors from Heaven Hallelujah,"_ he answers.

"Visitors from Heaven, what?" Mikaela asks confused.

"So you're an alien and Sam is an idiot because you came from space not Japan?" I ask while I smirk. He smiles and nods as he points at us to say we're right. He turns back into a car.

_"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" _another station came on as his door opened. I start walking to get in.

"Yeah, what should we call you cause Im getting tired of thinking of you as my car as a robot," I ask intrigued.

_"The Bumblebee..."_ a lady's voice says from some radio station.

"Cool name," I smile as I'm about to get in. Mikaela, however, grabs my arm before I can get in.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy!" she looks at me like I've lost my mind. Jeez, at this rate I've lost my mind like ten different times now. Maybe I didn't have one to begin with. Crap, did I just insult myself? Wow, that is sad…

Sam answers for me, "Fifty years from now don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Mikaela lets my arm go and I go around to the driver's side. I slide in and buckle up.

"This is awesome, Bee!" I smile while Mikaela gets in the middle and Sam sits in the passenger seat. Bee starts driving.

"Jen, how come you aren't sitting in the back?" Sam asks. I looked at him insulted.

"Hey, I don't have to always sit in the back. Bee is my car too. Can we even call him our car now?" I asked confused. I felt Bee shake with laughter, but since we know he's a giant robot now, he used the radio to let his laughter known.

_"Hahahhaha,"_ Bee says through a station and switches it to a different one, _"I'm yours."_

Then the weirdest thing happened. I blushed! I know right? But when he said he was mine… crap I mean, uhh, Sams and mine… ugh, nevermind. Anyway, I got this really warm and fuzzy feeling. It must be a hairball or something weird like that.

We all kind of drifted off into our own little worlds, so I started to draw little patterns on the steering wheel since Bee is driving, so I don't have to. He shivers and I immediately take my hands off the steering wheel confused. I know he's done that before, but before I didn't know he was a giant freakin' robot.

"Jen, stop bothering him whiles he's driving," Sam says. I stick my tongue out at him. A few minutes later, Sam looks at Mikaela shyly. "Uh, I think you should sit on my lap."

I look at him like he's crazy and Mikaela looks at him confused.

"Why?" she asks raising an eyebrow. Ooh, the eyebrow move. I love that move!

"Well, uh, you don't have a seatbelt, and um safety first," he answers unsure. Mikaela sighs.

"Okay," she says and moves to sit on his lap. Sam puts the seatbelt on them and looks like he died and went to heaven. "You know that seatbelt thing was a smooth move."

I roll my eyes and would have hit my head on the steering wheel, but I don't know if that would hurt Bee or not.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela says.

"What?" Sam and I ask at the same time.

"Why, if he is supposed to be this super advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela asks. The car screeches to a halt and the passenger door opens. Sam and Mikaela got out, but my seatbelt wouldn't come undone. The door closed and Bee turned around went back the opposite direction.

I faintly heard Sam say, "Look you pissed him off. Four thousand dollars just drove off with my sister!"

I shrieked as the car suddenly went to its side and was standing on only two wheels.

"Oh my god, Bee what are you doing?" I say, confused. A blue light flashes over everything in the car and everything looks brand new and amazing. Bee turns around and heads back to Sam and Mikaela.

I smirk as we stop in front of them, "You want a ride?"

**AN: Well there's the third chapter. :D I hope it's still good and review if you have any comments or suggestions. I appreciate knowing people like my story. :P**


	4. The Autobots

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hello once again and thank you for all the reviews they make me very happy! :D I thought for sure I was going to get some comments like 'Your story is crap' or 'Is this supposed to be a story', but no! I'm only getting good comment so I shall do a happy dance! :D On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: My life would be complete if I owned Transformers and I would take over the world! Muahaha! But no, I do not own Transformers and I do not rule the world. I own Jeanette. That's something.**

******* The Autobots**

We weren't driving much longer before Bee stopped for us to get out. I looked around curiously to see where we were, but I was quickly distracted. We all watched in amazement as four giant meteors flew over us about to crash land and I'm pretty positive that those 'meteors' aren't meteors at all.

We hurried as fast as we could to the one that had crashed closest to us. I felt my eyes get big as I saw the long streaks in the dirt still on fire from crashing. The 'meteor' that had landed earlier started transforming out of its little round meteor shape and into another giant robot. Ugh I'm gonna get a migraine from all the giant robots running around here and I have a feeling that there is only going to be more.

I got back into the driver's seat and Bee drove us to a wide ally. We all got out as Bee parked. There is no words to describe the awe I felt as I watched a blue Semi truck pulled up with flames on it, a small sleek silver Pontiac, a rescue vehicle, and a black pickup truck. Then they all started transforming and I was in utter amazement.

It was incredible to turn around and see all of these giant robots coming from the things you see everyday and consider normal. Talk about a wake up call. I felt my heart speed up a little bit in fright as the robot with flames bent down so his face was really close to Sam, Mikaela, and I.

"Are you Samuel James and Jeanette Marie Witwicky descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked us.

"They know your names," Mikaela whispered as she held my hand tightly. I squeezed her hand back in reassurance. Heck I need some reassurance myself. I glanced over at Bee to see him looking at me. He looked embarrassed to be caught staring, but gave me a little smile. Immediately, I felt safe, so I gave him a smile and looked back up at the big guy in front of us.

"Yeah, we are," Sam gulps.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus began to explain, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the rescue truck told us.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

"Good cause I don't think I could repeat that Auto thingy you just said," I smiled at Optimus. He chuckled.

"Bumblebee was right. You are funny," Optimus smiled. I felt my cheeks redden as I peeked over at Bee. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"He mentioned me?" I asked with a small smile. Damn that's the second time Bee has gotten me to blush. Optimus chuckled again.

"Oh yes. The young mech talked about you quite a bit," Optimus smiled. I looked over at Bee again to see him staring at the ground embarrassed and I swear I see a red tint to his cheeks. No, it must be my imagination! You know how crraaazzzyy that can be. **(AN: I'm pretty sure the Autobots can't blush, but what the heck I say they can cause it's adorable! 3 )**

"What's crackin' little bitches?" the silver Pontiac said as he hopped onto a car like it was a couch.

"Meet my first lieutenant. Designation Jazz," Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus explained.

"Internet," I scoffed, "You can find anything on there these days."

"My weapon specialist Ironhide," Optimus said as we looked at the black pickup truck from earlier. Who is now a robot and pointing giant guns at us. Isn't that lovely.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide smirked as his cannons whirred.

"At this rate that's a big old no," I muttered.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned him. Yeah you better watch it or I'll beat the wires out of you with a pillow! Wow, even I think I'm kind of pathetic. I need a hobby.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide said holding up his cannon arms as they transformed back into his arm.

"That's so cool!" I said before I could stop myself. I suddenly found myself as the center of attention surrounded by giant robots. "Eep!"

"Hmm, perhaps the femmes on this planet aren't so bad," Ironhide commented looking at me. I'm guessing femme is female so I'll take it as a compliment! Yay!

"Our medical officer Ratchet," Optimus said pointing to the rescue truck from earlier. That one is kind of obvious. I raised an eyebrow as Ratchet sniffed the air.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wishes to mate with one of the femmes," Ratchet said. I felt my jaw drop in surprise as I quickly shoved Sam towards Makaela.

"Eww, Ratchet stop looking at me! I'm Sam's twin that would be disgusting!" I fake gag as Sam and Mikaela both blush scarlet.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus said as Bee started doing a little dance.

_"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none,"_ Bee said from part of a song. I smiled up at him.

"You're our guardian?" Sam asked as Bee nodded. I did a little happy dance.

"That is so awesome!" I smile.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained as he shot a little laser at Bee's throat which caused him to gag. "I'm still working on them."

"Aww, poor Bee," I frown up at him sadly. He gives me small smile.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asks them getting to the point.

"We are here looking for the All Spark," Optimus begins, "and we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?" Sam asks confused.

"Megawho?" I kind of repeat, confuzzled. Suddenly Optimus presses something on the side of his head and a blue laser shoots out of his eyes and creates an image around us causing the ground to appear to disappear. I grab onto Sam's arm… just in case.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed.

"They sound like nice people," I muttered sarcastically but quietly so as not to interrupt Optimus.

"Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him.

"Wow our grandfather," Sam says as he looks at me. Huh and I just thought we were all famous for being crazy. Damn.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentily activated his navigation system.

"That sounds like something you would do," Sam muttered. I slapped his shoulder but kept listening to Optimus.

"The coordinates to the Cube's location were imprinted onto the glasses," Optimus told us.

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. Optimus stared at him.

"Ebay," he stated.

"Ooh something you did," I smirked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explained to us. Well that's not good.

"The entire human race would be extinguished," Optimus said. "Sam and Jeanette Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Have you ever felt intimidated? Well, you haven't been intimidated until you have five giant, alien robots staring at you telling you that the entire human race is going to die unless you give them your great great grandfather's glasses. Nope, I'm not intimidated at all.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela begs looking at us. I look at Sam.

******* Bonding Time**

We pulled up into the driveway in Bee and the rest of the Autobots followed behind us.

"Alright, you guys wait five minutes," Sam says pointing at Bee to emphasize waiting.

"Okay but-" I start but Sam cuts me off.

"Five minutes," he repeats and hurries into the house. I turn to Mikaela.

"Aren't they gonna be wondering why I'm not home with him?" I raise an eyebrow. Mikaela laughs and shrugs. That's my brother for you.

"You wait with them," I tell Mikaela and hurry after Sam. Just as I walk up I hear Sam talking.

"W-wheres Jen? Well, shes umm," Sam trys to think of an excuse,

"Right here, Dad," I smile as I walk up next to Sam.

"You know I decided to do both of your chores today," Dad tells us.

"That's cause you are such an amazing guy," I smile 'innocently'.

"I'm gonna scrape the grill and take out the trash cans. You know what, me and Jen will just clean out the whole thing," Sam said trying to convince Dad to leave us alone outside. I see Bee around the corner and freak out in my head.

Here's pretty much what went through my head as Bee stood there very close to my Dad's line of eyesight. DADS GONNA SEE HIM OH MY GOD! GET BACK, BEE, GET BACK! AHH! GOD YOU YOou look so adorable right now! Wait, oh AH DAD IS GONNA SEE YOU! Yup, that's what went through my head.

Sam got in front of me to hide me from Dad's eyesight while I quickly tried to shush Bee.

"I love you, Dad. I just love you so much," Sam said overdoing it while trying to distract Dad from watching me.

"Bee," I whispered roughly. He looked at me to see me putting my finger over my lips trying to get him to get the others to be quiet. He nodded his head to show his understanding and I looked back at Dad smiling.

"Mom wanted me to ground you guys," Dad said.

"That's just one more thing that makes you such a great guy," I smiled.

"I love you. Sleep good you handsome man," Sam said as Dad walked away into the house. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That was ridiculous but at least Dad didn't see them. Sam freaked out as Optimus started walking all over the lawn.

"Watch the path! Watch the path!" Sam whisper yells. *CRUSH*

"Not the fountain," I wince. Sam stares at it like he can't believe it's actually broken.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes!" Sam said exasperated trying to whisper yell at them.

"You did say watch the path, not watch the fountain," I shrug, but wince as I think about what Mom and Dad's reactions will be. Not good. Sam glares at me as if it's MY fault! Jeez I was just stating a fact. Sam rushes over to talk to Mikaela while I about have a heart attack when Mojo's pees on Ironhide's foot.

"Ugh, wet," Ironhide says as Mojo does a flip from being flung off his foot.

"Eep! No, not Mojo!" I hurry over and grab the little guy to keep him safe. My eyes widen as suddenly Ironhide's cannons are out.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" he asks as he points his cannons at Mojo who is being cuddled in my arms protectively.

"NO! This is our pet! Don't hurt him!" I said freaking out a bit. Oh my god, Mojo is innocent take me instead! Oh, wait, no he's guilty, but still don't hurt him!

"He has leeked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide complained. I looked down to see the pee still on one of his toes.

"Im so sorry, Ironhide! Bad Mojo!" I scold Mojo.

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide repeated. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that a giant robot was scolding a Chihuahua. You gotta admit it's a funny picture, hehe. I hurried inside and put Mojo in the kitchen while I grabbed a spare rag and quickly came back outside.

"Here, Ironhide, I'll clean it off for you," I motion for him to lift his foot. He lifts his foot slightly and I clean the pee off his foot. "There you go."

I pat his foot and throw the rag into the bushes. Eh, I'll get it later.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Ironhide says, "That would have rusted."

I laugh, "No problem, but you can call me Jen if you want to."

"Okay guys try to hide! Jen, you stay out here and help them hide with Mikaela. Try to keep it down!" Sam tells me as he hurries inside. Again, aren't Mom and Dad going to wonder where I am? Oh well, I'll let Sam try and figure it out on his own this time. Muahahaa! Ahem, sorry I've been holding that in for a while, hehe.

"Autobots recon," Optimus orders and all the robots scatter around. I almost have ANOTHER heart attack as I see Bee looking into the family room window.

"Bee! Get back here they're gonna see you!" I whisper yell. Oh great, now I'm whisper yelling like Sam. Bee looks startled and looks over at me. I swear I see a red tint to his cheeks as he gets away from the window. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turn to look. Bee and I both see Optimus raising Mikaela on his hand up to Sam's window.

Well, that's Sam's dream come true right there. Mikaela Banes is in his bedroom. This is a historic moment for him considering it's the first girl he's ever had in his room besides Mom and me. Trust me, I don't go in there unless necessary though. It's a disaster area who knows what might come alive?

I'm surprised as Bee shyly puts his hand on the ground in front of me. I push back the dang blush that wants to come forward and climb onto Bee's hand. Let's face it though as soon as I climbed onto Bee's hand that blush I was holding back sprang forward. Oh my gosh, this has got be the bazillionth time that I've blushed because of Bee. Bee brings me up and sets me onto his shoulder carefully.

I grab onto him as Bee moves to hide better and out of view of my parents. As soon as we stop moving I notice that I'm holding onto Bee's cheek. And you know what happened? Yup, that's right. I blushed AGAIN! I am going to stab myself with a dull pencil. Ehh, I take that back make it a crayon instead.

I quickly let go of his face.

"I'm sorry," I say embarrassed.

_"You can hang onto me anytime,"_ Bee says from a western radio station. I swear right then and there I died and went to heaven. But that gave me an idea.

"You know I never really thanked you, Bee," I said innocently. Okay, more like deviously, but just pretend for a minute here.

_"What did I do?"_ Bee asks from some random station as he looks at me curiously.

"You saved my life today. Along with Sam and Mikaela," I smile at him. He watches me closely as I step closer to his face. I wrap my arms as far as they can go as my body presses against his cheek to give his cheek a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper as I lightly give him a kiss on his cheek. I feel his cheek grow warm against my body and tint red. I turn my head up and stare into his gorgeous baby blue eyes and just like before I'm stunned at their color. They're so different from all the other Autobot's eyes.

_"I'll always save you,"_ Bee said from a song, but he said it so soft I could imagine him really saying it. And my heart melted as he lightly nuzzled his face into me.

Bee and I were both so distracted from talking to each other that we hadn't noticed all the Autobots besides Bee had changed back to their car form trying to 'blend in'.

"What! This is not blending in! Jen, where are you? I need your help!" Sam whisper yells. I jump in surprise as I lightly step away from Bee's face. I cough into my hand trying to hide my blush. Damn you, Sam, why did you have to interrupt!

"I'm over here, Sam," I wave at him as my blush sllloowwly starts to fade.

"Jen, I need your help!" he whisper yells. *mental sigh* That boy can't do anything without me, can he?

"Bee, can you help me get into Sam's room?" I ask him as I smile. Bee smiles and nods at me. I get onto his hand and Bee holds it up next to Sam's window for me. I climb off Bee's hand and into Sam's room.

"What do you need?" I ask him.

"I can't find them," Sam sighs frustrated. My jaw drops in shock.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" I demand. See this is what the world gets when they rely on a teenage human boy, but lucky for them they also have me. Wait, maybe the world isn't so lucky…

"I mean exactly that! I can't find them!" he snaps.

"I'll go check my bedroom," I roll my eyes. This is why you need a clean bedroom. I mean sure mine isn't the cleanest around, but it's not a pig sty like Sam's either. Sam nods gratefully as he and Mikaela keep looking in his room.

I search everything in my room. Nope, they are definitely not in here. I sigh frustrated as I search through all of my stuff again. Well, why would they even be in here in the first place that doesn't quite make sense. I let out a yelp as suddenly everything is shaking like an earthquake. The lights blink a few times before they go out. I lightly palm my face. You know one of those things where people lightly hit the front of their face with their hand in an 'I'm an idiot' kind of thing? Yeah, one of those. How much do you wanna bet the Autobots are probably the reason for this nice little blackout.

"Sam? Jen?" I hear my parents call from outside of my bedroom door.

"Jeanette, are you in there?" Dad calls as he knocks on my door. I open it and they sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank god you're not hurt," Mom hugs me. I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Dad and he shrugs.

"Where's Sam?" Dad asks. Before I can answer Mom is staring at Sam's door.

"What is that light coming from Sam's room? That is so weird," she says as Dad and her both walk towards his door. Oh crap!

"Sam," Dad calls as he knocks on his door. "How come the doors locked?"

"You know, umm, I think Sam wasn't umm feeling well! Yeah, Sam wasn't really feeling well," I try to distract them, but I can't get in front of them and they're ignoring me. Damn it, Sam what's with the giant light.

"You know the rules. There are no locked doors in my house!" Dad says getting angry.

"You know he'll start counting!" Mom warns.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" I say trying to get their attention. They ignore me.

"Five, four," Dad starts counting.

"Just open the door. He's counting!" Mom said exasperated.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I shout. Mom and Dad both stare at me slack jawed. "Just kidding?"

Sam's door suddenly opens saving me from our parent's wrath.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" he asks as if this is all perfectly normal. Huh would you look at that I didn't even notice Mom has a bat. I really need to start paying more attention.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad demands.

"I'm talking to you," Sam says like it's obvious.

"Why are you all sweaty and dirty?" Mom asks and looks at me. "You too, Jen."

"We're teenagers, Mom," Sam says. I nod.

"Yeah and we were playing some sports together earlier," I explain. Please believe us. Please stop asking questions!

"We heard noises and we thought-" Mom started only to be interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad asks going past Sam into his room. Mom and me follow Dad into Sam's room. I look around and sigh in relief when I don't see Mikaela.

"What light? You got two flashlights in your hands!" Sam says quickly getting frustrated.

"It came from under the door," Dad says confused.

"You can't just come right into my room! You gotta knock and communicate. What did you shove right into Jen's room, too?" Sam demands.

"Jen answered her door for goodness sakes and we did knock," Mom says. "Why are you being so defensive? Were you… masturbating?"

Sam, Dad, and I stare at her in shock. I think I'm gonna puke that is disgusting! Ah my eyes they burn! THEY BURN!

"Judy, that's not something you should bring up," Dad says upset and shocked.

"Why would you even say that? That's a father and son thing!" Sam says as him and Dad both point between each other. "Look at poor, Jeanette! She doesn't wanna hear this!"

"Geez, Mom, I think I'm gonna hurl," I gag making Sam's point.

"We don't have to call it that word. We could call it Sam's happy time or my special alone time," Mom just kept on going. Oh my god that is so… ewwww!

"Judy, stop!" Dad says.

"Mom, please, stop!" Sam and I say at the same time.

"I'm sorry! It's just been a weird night," Mom explains. Oh you have no idea.

"Well we saw a light," Dad says as he goes into Sam's bathroom. "I don't konw where it was, but we saw it."

"Eep!" I shriek as suddenly everything is shaking again. What the heck are the Autobots doing out there!

"Aftershock! Aftershock!" Dad calls. He is such a baby. The lights suddenly blinked back on.

"Hey, the lights are on," Mom says surprised. Mental sigh of relief. Dad comes out of the bathroom and I hold my breath as he looks outside. "Your room is a mess, Sam."

"Mom, his room is always a mess," I roll my eyes. I peek towards Dad again as he groans in annoyance.

"Ah, no, Judy, the yard is completely destroyed!" Dad complains. "Completely gone."

"The whole yard? You're kidding," Mom exclaims.

"Wow, that must have been some earthquake," I say as I look at Sam.

"Yeah, who knew they could do that much damage," Sam says as Dad goes away from the window and comes back into the room.

"So who were you talking to, Sam?" Mom asks.

"I was talking with Jen," Sam quickly says. You did not just say that. Sam you are so stupid!

"No, Jen was right behind us," Mom says. See Sam? Stupid. "Now who were you talking to?"

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," Mikaela says as she stands up from where she was hiding. Mom and Dad stare at her in shock. "I'm a friend of Jen and Sams."

Mom laughs as she elbows Sam, "Gosh, you are gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Mikaela smiles sheepishly. Dad fist bumps Sam and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, you had to hear our little family discussion," Mom says embarrassed.

"It wasn't a discussion it was a torture session," I mutter. Mikaela smiles at me while she tries to hold back her laughter. Well, it's true!

"Do you know where my backpack is, Mom?" Sam asks trying to take attention away from our previous, ahem, discussion.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," Mom smiles while Dad leaves the room.

"Thanks, Mom," I kiss her cheek as Sam, Mikaela, and I rush down the stairs to the kitchen. Sam grabs the glasses out of his backpack and I sigh in relief.

"Your Mom is so nice," Mikaela smiles at us. I smile.

"Yeah, she's also where I got my crazy attitude from," I smile as Mikaela laughs.

"I need you two to distract Mom and Dad while I give Optimus the glasses," Sam tells us as Mikaela and I nod. Easy enough, I'm good at distractions. We walk out of the kitchen into the family room. We stop short as I see a bunch of men in black suits. This could be like Men in Black! Would it be Men in Black 1 or 2? Hmm…

"What is this?" Sam and I ask at the same time, confused.

"How you doing?" a creepy guy asks us with a smile. "Are you Sam and Jeanette?"

"Yeah," we say. I'm sorry but this guy looks like a creeper and I have the urge to slap him.

"I need you two to come with us," he says walking closer towards us. Dad steps in front of us.

"You are way out of line," Dad warns.

"Sir, I am asking nicely. Back off," he warns.

"You are not taking my kids," Dad says as Mom steps next to Dad. What the heck does he want with us anyway?

"Are you gonna get rough with us?" he asks raising any eyebrow amused.

"No, but I'll call the cops cause there is something fishy about this!" Dad replies as Mojo barks a couple times.

"Theres something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here," he says with laughter in his voice. That jerk! How dare he bring Mojo into this!

"What operation?" Dad demands.

"That is what we are going to find out," he says and stops as one of the guys whispers something to him. His eyes get wide. He points at us, "You two. Step forward please."

Reluctantly, Sam and I both step forward as he bring a little beeping box towards us. It starts beeping fast as he held it towards Sam and beeps even faster when he held it towards me.

"Fourteen rads," he turns around to his little goons. "Tag 'em and bag 'em, boys."

Faster than you can say How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood, my arms are pinned behind my back and handcuffed.

Well, shit.

**AN: So how did you guys like that little special moment between Jeanette and Bee? :D Review and let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! Even if it's just to say 'update soon' or 'you need a new hobby'! lol**


	5. Mr Asshole

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks again for all the reviews! It makes me feel awesome seeing how many people are marking my story as their favorite in my email! :D Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta to check over my stuff so I just have to correct it myself. I'm only human so I'm going to accidentally miss a couple spelling errors. Sorry! I know that the story is going kind of fast paced, but it's mostly because I'm doing really long chapters instead of multiple small ones and I can't add too much stuff without changing the movie story line. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda I don't own Transformers yadda yadda I only own Jeanette.**

******* Asshole**

Sam, Mikaela, and I were all shoved into the back of a black car. Sam sat on my left, I'm sitting in the middle, and Mikaela sat to my right. In case you haven't noticed…. I think we MAY be in trouble. But hey that's just a guess. So I'm going to do what I do best. Distraction time! Or in other words talk my head off while I complain.

"What about my rights? I demand to have my rights read to me!" I start complaining loudly, "You're supposed to say, 'You have the right to remain silent'. Nobody told me I have the right to remain silent!"

"JEN!" Sam snaps annoyed at me, "You have the right to remain silent!"

I'm quiet for all of two seconds. Wow, I think that's a record.

"This is sexual harassment! You can't just go shoving young girls into cars!" I continue ignoring Sam. "Are you taking us to Mexico? I won't be worth much! And I don't even have a passport! I'll see you assholes in jail for this!"

"Will someone shut her up?" the lead asshole yells, annoyed. Mission accomplished. He glared at me. Huh, maybe it wasn't a good idea to piss off our kidnappers…

He calms down a little bit and looks at a plastic bag full of one of our Mom's plants. She will beat him to a pulp if she sees him with those flowers. I didn't get my spunk from nowhere, you know.

"So Ladiesman217 that is your ebay username, right?" he asks as he turns around in his seat to look at all of us.

"Yeah, but it was typo and you know I ran with it," Sam tries to cover up his embarrassment. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes. Barely.

"We are so getting rid of your ebay account after this," I tell Sam, annoyed.

"What do you make of this?" he asks as he presses a button on a cell phone.

"Hi, my name is Sam Witwicky and I, ugh, just saw me and my sister's car-" the recording of Sam drifted off as Mikaela and I wince. Why didn't Sam tell me he recorded that? This boy is going to be the death of me! Maybe literally!

"Sound familiar?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela sighs.

"Last night at the station you told the officer there that your car transformed," he looks between Sam and me. "Enlighten me."

"That police officer was on crack! You can't believe anything that he said," I declare.

"Here's what I said, ok? This is a total misunderstanding! I said that my car had been stolen," Sam started nervously.

"Really," he said not believing Sam. Why won't he believe Sam? I mean yeah he is technically lying, but still.

"Yeah, it was stolen from me and my sister, but its okay because it came back!" Sam said like it was all better. Mikaela and I both looked at Sam like he was stupid. Because he is stupid.

"Well not by itself," Mikaela says pointedly.

"Well, no," Sam and I say at the same time. Hmm, I wonder if this guy is one of the people who gets creeped out when twins talk at the same time. I need to try that.

"A car can't come back by itself because that would be crazy!" Mikaela starts to laugh as we all join in laughing crazily. Abruptly, he stops laughing.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" he looks at all of us sharply. We stop laughing. Well, gee and we were all getting along so well!

"Aliens you mean like what ET?" Sam asks pretending to be confused.

"They're an urban legend," Mikaela states smartly. Ooh that was a good comeback.

"They usually abduct cows," I nod my head like I'm serious when really I'm laughing on the inside. He pulls out a badge that says the name Simmons. Well, we finally know Asshole's name.

"You see this? This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away- with- it badge," Simmons says shoving the badge at us. I clear my throat and he looks at me sharply.

"Where can I get one of those?" I smirk.

"You kids think you're so smart," he snaps at me. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to lock you all up forever!"

"Don't listen to him, guys. He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela snaps. Woo go Mikaela!

"You in the training bra. Do not test me," he then smirks, "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" Sam and I ask surprised. Whoa, what did her Dad do?

"It's nothing," she quickly covers. What did her Dad get arrested for? Littering? Okay that was mean of me. This isn't something you joke about.

"Grand theft auto that ain't nothing?" he raises his eyebrows. Mikaela sighs heavily.

"You know those cars my dad use to fix? Well, they weren't always ours," Mikaela reluctantly explained to us. "And my dad couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes I had to come along."

Does anyone else find it ironic that she stole cars with her dad? Of all things of course it was cars.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal," he leered at her, "Criminals are hot."

"You pervert!" I yell at him. "I knew it! You are taking us to Mexico, aren't you?"

"You better watch it, blondie!" he snapped at me.

"Is that some kind of blonde joke?" I demand, pretending to be insulted. "RACIST!"

Before he can retaliate, the car abruptly slams into something and skids to a stop while Mikaela and I shriek in surprise. Two giants blue hands break into car windows and start to lift the car into the air. Simmons and his goon are freaking out in the front while Sam, Mikaela, and I smile at each other.

The Autobots are here.

The top of the car finally rips off as we all shriek slightly. Hey, even though I know it's the Autobots it's still kind of scary to be dropped from mid-air in a car. I smile brightly as we see Optimus in front of us.

"You assholes are in trouble now," Sam smirks.

"Gentlemen, meet Optimus Prime," Sam and I say at the same time. Oh yeah!

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus says threateningly. All of the goons get out of the cars around us and point their weapons up at Optimus. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

All of the Autobots appear out of nowhere and surround us. Ironhide brings out his cannons and point them at the goons.

"Freeze!" Ironhide demands while all of the goons start to freak out.

"Give me those," Jazz says as he uses a magnet to take all of their weapons. Optimus bends down so that he has a closer look of Simmons and us in the car.

"Hi there," Simmons says nervously as I can practically hear the tremor in his voice. That's right you're not so tough anymore, huh?

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks as he leans a little closer to us. Oh, I bet he's terrified hehe.

"Look there are Sector 7 protocols, ok? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to say that I'm not allowed to talk to you," Simmons says nervously. See he's changing the subject because he's terrified.

"Get out of the car," Optimus demands.

"M-me?" Simmons asks. No, the terrified girl next to you.

"Now!" Optimus says harshly. You go Optimus! Simmons quickly starts to get out of the car. Sam gets out of the car and I follow behind him

"Here let me get the handcuffs for you," Mikaela says as she gets out the car. I give her my wrists and she takes them off for me.

"Thanks, Mikaela," I smile at her. "Those were killing my wrists!"

"No problem, Jen," Mikaela smiles unsurely.

"Mikaela, I'm not going to treat you different just because of your father," I say gently as I smile at her. "He's your Dad. You were little. It's not like you had a choice."

"Thank you, Jen!" Mikaela hugged me. She let go of me and helped Sam out of his handcuffs.

"What now you're good with handcuffs, too?" Sam said harshly. I gaped at Sam and wacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Give me a minute, Mikaela," I smile at her. I grab Sam's ear and yank him over to the side.

"Samuel James Witwicky! Are you going to treat Mikaela different just because you find out that she helped her Dad steal cars which she probably had no choice in! She is still the same person we know and you better get your act together," I snap at him and hit him on the back of the head again. Sam sighs and rubs his head.

"You're right, Jen," Sam sighs. He looks back over at Mikaela. He walks back over to her. "I'm sorry, Mikaela."

"I forgive you, Sam," Mikaela smiles and hugs him. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I only have a record because I refused to turn my dad in."

Sam looked really guilty. Good. I always need to knock some sense into him every now and then. A sly smile starts to creep up onto his face. "You want to get back at Simmons?"

Mikaela and I smile at each other and we all walk over to Simmons. Sam takes the lead for once in, shall we say, interrogating.

"What is Sector 7?" Sam demands. Simmons looks surprised. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!" he starts to get a little ticked. Uh oh, someones upset because he doesn't have control over the situation anymore! Well, I'll just have to tick him off more.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asks.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam demands.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," Simmons starts. I roll my eyes. I grab his badge out of his coat. "Hey! You touch me, blondie, and that's a federal offense!"

"Well, would you look at that! I now I have my own do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it badge AND giant alien robots for back up," I smirk. "Feel like talking now, Simmons?"

"Where is Sector 7?" Sam asks him again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Simmons replies. Well, he wouldn't be asking if he didn't, idiot.

Then the most amazingly awesome thing EVER happens.

Bee pees on him. He PEES on him!

I am laughing so hard tears are coming to my eyes.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Optimus tells him.

"Ugghhh, get that thing to stop!" Simmons says disgusted and now covered in alien pee. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I wipe away my tears and run over to Bee with a huge smile on my face. Bee sees me and smiles. He bends down to my level and sets his hand down on the ground for me. I gladly climb onto his hand. All the goons watch in shock as Bee brings me up to his eye level.

"That was AMAZING, Bee!" I laugh while I'm smiling at him. He blushes lightly. "And I thought I was a good prankster! Can you set me on your shoulder?"

Bee smiles as he nods and gently puts me on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Bee. You're the best!" I smile and what the heck why not. I give his cheek another hug. Well as best as I can anyways.

Bee makes some chirping and clicking noises as he slightly nuzzles me. I sigh in the comfort of his touch. Most people would probably be comforted by a puppy or I don't know a kitten. But me? Ooh, no, I hang out with giant alien robots like it's perfectly normal. Yup, there is something wrong with me. But I'm finding out that, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, as long as I have Bee… I find I don't really care if I'm considered normal or not.

I mean obviously before I didn't really care about being normal like other people, but I wasn't completely content with just being my weird old self either. With Bee, I feel completely fine in being who I am. Cause let's face it I'm pretty normal when compared to a giant alien robot.

Suddenly the moment with Bee is ruined as we hear sirens coming near. I quickly look up to see a bunch more black cars coming with helicopters this time. Damn it!

"Optimus! Incoming," Ironhide warns as he sends an electrical shock through the ground. It causes the cars coming at us to slide to a stop while they are still far away.

"Roll out!" Optimus orders as all the Autobots start to transform. Bee quickly and gently sets me on the ground and transforms back into car mode. He honks and I quickly jump into the car and slip my seatbelt on. I hold onto the seat as Bee and all the other Autobots take off. I don't really see where Sam and Mikaela go, but I trust these guys to keep them safe.

Bee is speeding as fast as he can go away from the all the goons. I relax VERY slightly as I think we got away from the goons. Then I see Sam and Mikaela falling.

"OH MY GOD! BEE, SAVE THEM!" I yell terrified. You have no idea how scared I was to see my new best friend and my twin brother falling from under a bridge, rushing towards the ground. Optimus was trying to catch them with his foot, but unable to help them.

Right as we're about to get to them, Bee somehow manages to throw me out of the car and into the air. Oh great now I'm about to fall to my doom, too!

Bee does the fastest transformation I have ever seen any of them do. He quickly catches Sam and Mikaela in one hand while grabbing me with the other. Faster than lightning he brings all three of us into his chest for safety as he slides against the ground and I can hear the metal scratching.

Bee lets us go and I give Sam and Mikaela a tight hug. I let go and suddenly there are helicopters surrounding us with giant weapons.

"Wait, stop!" Sam yells as one of the helicopters shoots a kind of harpoon at Bee and it wraps around his hand.

"NO! LET GO OF HIM!" I scream as another helicopter shoots a harpoon that wraps around Bee's other hand at the same time a third helicopter shoots one around Bee's leg. I feel tears well up in my eyes as Bee falls to the ground from a fourth shooting one at his last leg.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Sam yells.

"STOP SHOOTING AT HIM!" I scream as Bee yells out, terrified.

We're surrounded by black cars as a huge amount of goons comes spilling out of them. A bunch of guys with guns surround the three of us and start pushing us to the ground. Sam and I fight against them as goons starts shooting Bee with these freeze guns.

"STOP! He's not fighting back!" Sam yells trying to get them to stop. They're all around Bee and all shooting Bee with the freeze guns.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" I yell as tears are running down my face. Bee looks over at me as he struggles and it breaks my heart to see the pain in his eyes as my tears start to pour even faster. Sam and I break away from the goons holding us and I run as fast as I can to get to Bee.

Sam grabs one of the guy's guns and he starts shooting the freeze gun back at the guy as another goon tackles Sam.

As they are focused on Sam, I rush to Bee's face and grab his face in tight as a hug as I can as my tears continue pouring down my cheeks.

"I won't leave you, Bee! They can't do this!" I yell to him terrified as he whimpers and nuzzles his face into me.

_"Don't you ever give up,"_ Bee says through his radio. My tears pour faster, if possible, since I can hear the pain through his voice as it cracks.

I'm suddenly yanked away from Bee harshly and he yelps in pain as more goons start shooting the freeze guns at him.

"Let me go!" I yell as I struggle with whoever is holding me. I'm pulled away and brought over to the goon cars and I see Simmons standing there. Strangely he is only in his underpants and a bullet proof vest.

"Happy to see me, blondie," he sneers as I glare up at him with tears still running down my cheeks making my vision hazy. "Put her with the others."

I'm shoved into another goon car though it looks exactly like the one we were in before until it was destroyed. This time I'm on the left side, Sam is in the middle, and Mikaela is on the right side again. Good thing Sam is in the middle cause I lay my head on his shoulder as my tears continue to fall and my breathing is ragged from my heaving sobs. The last thing I think of before I fall asleep from exhaustion is

I'm going to get Bee back.

******* Helicopter Ride**

We're riding in a helicopter to who knows where. Sam, Mikaela, and I are sitting on one side while a pretty blonde and a black guy are sitting on the other side across from us. They introduced themselves as Maggie and Glen. They seem like pretty nice people to me.

"So what are you here for?" Maggie asked us. Sam and I looked at each other.

"Um, we bought a car," Sam started as he motions at me.

"Turned out to be an alien robot," I continued his sentence as I shrugged.

At the same time, we say, "Who knew?"

Maggie and Glen both looked at us shocked. Yeah, it's not so shocking once you start to get use to it. But I guess it's kind of sad if you're not surprised by giant alien robots anymore. Talk about a different perspective on normal.

We land and we have to switch into the stupid goon cars again. As we're driving, I can't help but think about what my poor Bee must be going through. If I ever get my hands onto anyone that hurt him… Well, how about I put it this way. Unless they want to die they better not get near me.

We get out of the cars and I feel amazed at the view of the Herbert Hoover Dam. Why in the world are we here? I thought we were in trouble, not getting taken on a field trip!

As we're walking, we run into Mr. Asshole himself. Except now he's in clothes again rather than just his underwear.

"Um, hey kids. I think we got off to a bad start," Simmons starts. I raise my eyebrows incredulously. Bad start? Is he effin' kidding me?

"You must be hungry. Do you want a hoho, latte…" he trails off as Sam interrupts.

"Where is my car?" Sam asks angrily.

"If you have hurt Bee, I will kill you slowly and make sure no one will ever find the body," I hiss at Simmons. Mikaela holds my arm to make sure I don't try to complete my threat. Which is a very smart move on her part, except now I can't hurt him.

"I need you to listen to me," a bald guy says as he looks at Sam and I. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"Maybe you assholes should have thought of that before you hurt our friends," I snap angrily. I am pissed off and they better not mess with me. I think baldy can sense that as he backs up slightly.

"Alright, but first we'll take our car and our parents. Maybe you should write this down," Sam starts as Simmons looks like he wants to hop over the edge of the dam. "Oh and her juvie record that has to be gone like forever."

Simmons looks like he's about to say something so I state, "You want to know everything we know? Then you better give us what we want."

I can't tell because Simmons is wearing sunglasses, but I'm pretty sure he's glaring a hole through my head. That's right, asshole, don't mess with us.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," baldy, Banachek, says. I give Simmons a smirk before Sam, Mikaela, and I start following behind Banachek.

Simmons starts to lead the way as we walk with a bunch of soldier guys and Secretary Keller.

"Alright here's the situation. We have all had direct contact with the NBEs," Simmons starts. What the heck is a NBE?

"What are NBEs?" a black soldier, Epps, asks speaking everyone mind.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmons explains. Why don't they just call them GRTs or Giant Robot Things. I like that better it's much easier to remember.

"What you are about to see is totally classified," Banachek tells us as we walk through a little tunnel and into a giant room. What and we don't already know the classified alien stuff?

I feel my jaw drop slightly as I see Megatron in all his gory, well I couldn't say glory, and my first thought. These guys are shit out of luck if he ever wakes up from this frozen state. Talk about keeping your enemies closer.

"Dear god, what is that thing?" Secretary Keller asks.

"We think Earth's gravitational pull caused him to fall when he was flying over the North Pole," Banachek began to explain. "He crashed into the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here into this facility in 1934."

"Call him NBE 1," Simmons tells us.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct everything you think you know, but," Sam starts as I continue.

"You don't know shit. That is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," I smirk at Simmons as he looks a bit peeved.

"He's been in critical state since 1935," Banachek tells us. "Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"You are looking at the source of modern age," Simmons gets in my face. "NBE 1 that's what we call him."

"And you didn't think that the US needed to know that you were keeping a hostile alien in the basement," Secretary Keller said bewildered.

"Until recent activity we had no reason to believe there was a threat to national security," Banachek tried to explain.

"Well you got one now," Keller snapped. Hahaha yeah you tell him!

"Why Earth?" a soldier, Lennox, asked.

"It's the All Spark," I state matter of fact. Someone needs to tell them they have everything wrong.

"All Spark? What is that?" Keller asks.

"They came looking for it. It's a cube looking thing. NBE 1 here aka Megatron," Sam said looking pointedly at Simmons. "That's what they call him. Is the leader of the bad guys."

"He wants to use to the cube to transfer all of Earth's technology into his own little army and take over the Universe. That is his plan," I finished explaining. It's nice to know everything it gives you such a head start on everyone else.

"You're sure about that," Simmons asks doubtfully.

"Yeah," Sam and I say. Banachek has a knowing look about him. You got to be kidding me.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Sam asks.

"Follow me," Banachek says. I sigh and we all follow him. Wow, they have the All Spark basically right next to the guy who wants to use it to destroy the Earth. I feel safe.

**AN: Sorry to kind of stop it abruptly, but the chapter is getting really long. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up within a couple days. Review with any comments or suggestions!**


	6. All Spark

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! :D I love hearing your favorite parts in each chapter and hearing how I'm doing. It's hard to judge sometimes if something sounds funny, stupid, or cute so I appreciate all this feedback! I'm happy to hear that you all love Jen cause I know I do! She's like this little voice in my head that won't go away! O_o Just kidding, I'm not crazy! Really! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own! That is the question. The answer is… no, I do not own the Transformers. But I own Jeanette, so I'm a happy camper!**

******* Another Evil Baby**

We're all led into a room that has a giant window and a little box in the center of the room. Sam, Mikaela, and I go to the window and look out to see the All Spark. Wow, look at how huge it is! I wonder how they even got that into here. Talk about a tight squeeze.

"It's here guys. All that searching and stress to find out somebody already found it," I snort lightly. Mikaela and Sam smile at me understandingly.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10000 B.C.," Banachek begins to tell us. "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics that are also on NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it.

Well that answers my question then.

"Four football fields worth of concrete was the perfect way to hide the cube's energy from being detected by anyone or anything from looking for it."

Okay, honestly people think about that for a second. You are trying to hide the energy coming from a source that creates planets from the very aliens that it created. Oh yeah, concrete is going to stop them alright.

"Hold on, you said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind of energy?" Maggie asks.

"Good question," Banachek comments and leads us to a room full of scratches and claw mark. There is a box right in the middle of the room with a wire running from the box to out of the room. "Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in."

They lock the doors shut with a huge vault door. What the heck?

"Why in the world does a giant vault door need to lock us in?" I asked surprised.

"You'll see soon enough, blond-" Simmons starts to sneer but abruptly stops. In a tight voice he says, "I mean Miss. Witwicky."

I probably took a little bit too much joy at his discomfort at having to be nice to me. Oh, well. Haha, you have to be nice to me! You have to be nice to me! *mental happy dance*

"Does anyone have a mechanical device? Maybe a cell phone?" Simmons asks everyone.

"I have a phone," Glen says as he tosses his Nokia phone to Simmons. Simmons grabs it and puts into the box.

"Nokias are real nasty. But you gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," Simmons says as he locks the door on the box. A little pointer in the box lowers over the phone. What the hell is Simmons talking about now? He is such a nut.

"Nokias are from Finland," Maggie whispers.

"Yeah well he's a little strange," Secretary Keller whispers back as he shrugs. I laugh.

"Oh, I think he's a lot more than a little strange," I smile.

Banachek hands out bug eye goggles to everyone and we slip them on. Now I'm extremely curious to see what is going to happen.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and direct it into this box," Simmons says as he presses down a switch. I can easily see the power rush through the pointer and rush into the cell phone. The phone explodes into a baby robot.

What is up with all the stinkin baby robots? Aww, he doesn't looks so bad!

Suddenly, he smashes his head against the window right in front of my face. I let out a squeak of surprise.

"Damn, what is with all these evil baby robots?" I mutter to myself. Sam looks ats me confused and shakes his head as if to say 'it's Jen. She never makes sense'. I would be offended! If it weren't true.

"Nasty little sucker isn't he," Simmons says as he walks around the room.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie says as he runs into the glass again.

"Kind of like an itty bitty energizer bunny from hell," Simmons says. He looks at me for a second, "Though we may already have one of those."

I glare at Simmons and have to push back the urge to stick out my tongue at him. The little robot suddenly pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the glass.

"Where in the world did it get a gun from?" I ask bewildered. Mikaela gives me an amused look.

The robot shoots a tiny missile and it makes a harmless mini-explosion against the glass. Determined, the little guy runs into the glass again starting to successfully break the glass.

"He's breaking the box," Simmons mutters annoyed as electricity runs through the box effectively killing the little guy. A second latter the lights in the room start to blink. We all look around surprised.

"Gentlemen," Secretary Keller starts. I cough loudly. "and ladies, they know the cube is here."

Banachek hits a button and talks into a little speakerphone, "What's going on down there?"

"The NBE 1 hanger has lost power and the backup generator is not going to cut it," a man said. NBE 1 hanger? You have go to be kidding me. Of all places to lose power, of course it's Megatrons area that loses power.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asks Banachek. Banachek nods and motions for us to follow him. We rush after Banachek out of the room.

"Get everyone to the NBE chamber NOW!" Banachek orders.

"Is it really a smart idea to-" I'm cut off by Sam.

"Jen, now isn't the time to be arguing," Sam tells me. I look at him bewildered.

"But Sam if the power is down in Megatron's chamber then they're running right into a death trap!" I snap angrily. Come on people how stupid can you be. And Sam thinks I shouldn't be arguing? Well, sorry if I'm thinking about saving lives here.

"They're popping our generators," Banachek says. Perfect timing to make my point.

We hurry after Banachek into the arms room. I can't say I'm surprised to see all of the weapons since it IS an arms room, but it's still weird to see all the different guns in here. Men are grabbing every weapon around. Looks like all of them are going to be put to use.

Everyone freezes as yet again the lights blink. Sam suddenly marches over in front of Simmons.

"You have to take us to our car," Sam demands. "You have to take us right now. He'll know what to do with the cube!"

"Your car is confiscated," Simmons says like he has all the power.

"Unconfiscate it," Sam says like it's obvious.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing. You may know, but I don't know," Simmons replies.

"Well considering how you didn't know anything accurate about them until we came along, you not knowing something is not really new," I snap getting angry at the mention of Bee. "Take us to Bee. NOW."

"I have people's lives at stake here!" Simmons starts to get louder as he gets angrier. What and we aren't trying to save people's lives? Ever since the Autobots got here all we've been doing is trying to get them what they need in order for the world to survive!

Lennox grabs Simmons by the collar and slams him against a wall. "Take him to his car!"

Lennox pulls out a gun and points it at a man who is suddenly holding a gun at Lennox. Suddenly everyone pulls out weapons as guns are pointed all around ready to shoot as soon as the first trigger is pulled. Lennox's team however quickly takes care of Banachek's guys. So now Will is still holding his gun at the guy holding a gun at him in one hand while in the other hand he is still holding Simmons against the crates. Wow.

"Drop your weapon soldier," Simmons says. Oh yeah very threatening. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here," Will replies.

"You are under S 7 jurisdiction!" Simmons says trying to more threatening. Hmm yeah not working for me.

"S 7 doesn't exist," Epps snaps.

"That's right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Will says and I can hear a smile in his voice though his face is dead serious.

"Soldier, I am going to give you to the count of five-" Simmons starts.

"Well, I'm going to count to three," Will places his gun against Simmon's chest.

"Three," I mutter. Sam gives me a scolding look, but his lips are tight from trying not to laugh.

"Simmons, I would do what he says. Losing is not an option for these guys," Secretary Keller told him. I smirk. He's my new favorite buddy!

"Alright, you want to place the fate of the world on their Camaro. That's cool," Simmons said mockingly as Lennox let him go. "But if this plan backf-"

I icily glare at Simmons. All my swirling emotions from having Bee ripped away from me and watching him in pain had been just underneath my surface. He just set me off and guess which emotion he set off? Yup, he pissed me off. You do not want to piss off a girl when it comes to her guy, "Bring me to Bee NOW!"

Simmons discreetly gulps and motions for us to follow him. Sam and Mikaela smile at me, but I can't find the heart to smile back. What if they hurt Bee? How is he doing? Will he even trust me anymore?

All of these thoughts, however, flee my head as we finally walk into the room where Bee is at. The first thing I hear when I walk in is Bee crying out in pain. I feel pure fury well up in me as I see them shocking him with giant electric things while still continuing to freeze him.

"GET OFF HIM!" I say pissed off. I grab the freeze gun from the guy closest to me as Sam does the same to another guy.

"Let him go," Sam says calmly as he gets everyone to stop hurting Bee. "Are you, ok? They didn't hurt you, right?"

I push past Sam, "No, Sam, they gave him the damn princess treatment. Of course, they hurt him!"

Bee's eyes light up as they lock onto me. I rush over to him and he picks me up and cradles me against his chest right over where is Spark is. I feel tears well up in my eyes again. I finally feel the safety and comfort that had disappeared as soon as we were separated. I hear a swish and a sudden whir.

I look up from my place cuddled against Bee to see he has his face shield down and had his other arm in cannon mode pointing warningly at everyone around us.

"Bee, they aren't gonna hurt you," Sam tried telling him. But Bee seemed to ignore him as he stood up so he had a view of everyone in the room. He continued to point his cannon around dangerously as he carefully clutched me to his chest.

"Jen," Sam said desperately. I look down at him to see him looking at me pleadingly. I give a small nod.

"Bee," I sniffle as I wipe my tears away. He looks down at me, but keeps a wary eye on everyone else. "I know the assholes hurt you and trust me I've made the head asshole suffer for it. But they have the All Spark and I need you to get it. Megatron is here and Decepticons are coming. We need to get the All Spark away from here. They aren't going to hurt you anymore, Bee. I promise."

He stares at me for a second and looks into my eyes. Just like all the times before, no matter where I am, I'm entranced by his baby blue eyes. His wariness washes away as he chirps at me. His face shield goes away and he turns his cannon off. I look down at Sam and almost laugh at everyone's expressions.

Sam looks surprised while Mikaela looks like she wants to yell 'AWWW'. Lennox, Epps, and Secretary Keller look incredulous and shocked. Glen looks like he is going to faint and Maggie looks like she might overload from the awesomeness of the situation. And my favorite of all, Simmons looks green as he realizes just how close I am with the Autobots.

Paybacks a bitch.

******* All Spark**

Bee refuses to put me down and I am so not complaining. I am completely content to stay in his hand against his chest as he follows Sam and everyone else to where the All Spark is being kept. As we come up to it, Bee looks down at me unhappily as he realizes he'll have to set me down.

I laugh, "Its okay, Bee. I'll be fine standing for a few minutes."

Bee smiles and gently sets me down next to Sam. Sam stares at me for a few seconds and I smile sweetly at him.

"It's not polite to stare, bro," I smirk as he closes his mouth.

"Are you- Bee- Do you-" Sam seems unable to finish his sentence as he stumbles for the words to say. Mikaela rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

"That was the most adorable thing I ever saw," Mikaela whispers in my ear before pulling back from the hug with a big smile. I can't help, but blush.

"Thanks," I smile embarrassed.

We all watch as Bee sends a small current through the cube. I see a blue flash run all along the cube until it reaches the top. Then the cube began to slowly click. Small parts of the cube began to fold into itself. Everyone watches amazed as the All Spark is like 1/100 of what it was before and Bee can easily hold it now.

_"Message from star fleet, Captain… Let's get to it,"_ Bee said. It was great to have him back.

"He's right with Megatron in the other hanger we're screwed if we stay here any longer. Mission City is twenty-two miles away and we're going to sneak that cube out of here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city," Will takes command. Finally someone realizes we shouldn't be in the same place as Megatron!

"Good, right," Keller agrees.

"But we do not stand a chance without air force," Will sighed.

"This place must have some type of radio link," Keller looks to Simmons for an answer.

"Yes, I'm sure we do," Simmons nods.

"Sir, we have to find a way to get word out to them. Let's move," Will says to his troops. I start to follow Will and shriek slightly in surprise when Bee picks me up. I laugh.

"Bee, what are you doing?" I smile at him.

_"I missed you,"_ Bee tells me from a song. I smile brightly at him. I crook a finger at him in the motion of come forward. He brings me up so that I'm right in front of his face. I place a light kiss on his bottom lip.

"I missed you, too, Bee," I smile at him as he blushes.

"Bee!" Sam calls from the ground. "Let's go!"

Bee sets me on the ground and hands me the All Spark. I feel a hum of power as I hold it in my hands. It's a bit nerve wrecking. He transforms back into his car form. I climb into the backseat with the All Spark. I sit on the left side of the car and buckle the All Spark into the right seat. Mikaela sits in the middle seat and Sam sits in the passenger seat. Am I the only one who feels comfortable to sit in the driver's seat? I thought for sure Sam was going sit there.

Bee takes off and we lead the way out of the base. Lennox and his team members are following behind us in their army vehicles.

"Jen, is the All Spark okay back there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I buckled it in just in case," I tell him as I point at the cube.

"Good," Sam nods.

Bee speeds up as we speed through the desert. I'm surprised when I see Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz coming towards us, but driving in the opposite direction. As soon as we pass them, they all do a quick u turn and follow right behind Lennox and his men.

As we get into a more highway area with multiple lanes, all the Autobots spread out so they're next to and behind Bee.

"Oh, no," Sam muttered. "Block him." What in the world is Sam talking about?

I raised my eyebrow questioningly, but then I heard a police siren. I quickly turned in my seat and feel dread well up when I see the first Decepticon I had ever met trying to get past the Autobots.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's that Decepticon cop car that Bee beat before," I explain to her and I see her pale slightly. I watch relieved as the Autobots block him from getting to us. Imagine my surprise when a giant tan army vehicle starts transforming and coming… straight for us!

Optimus saw him though, thank god, and quickly transformed and blocked him from coming at us. The Decepticon hit Optimus and they both went flying off the bridge. I gulped slightly.

"Optimus can take care of himself, right, Bee?" I asked worried. I feel my seatbelt tighten around me and I'm pretty sure it's Bee's version of a hug right now.

_"He'll be fine, darling,"_ Bee said from a talk show station. I relax as he reassures me. I've noticed that most of the time when Bee talks to me he calls me darling. I mean I can imagine it would be hard to find Jen or Jeanette on the radio, but it's just cute how he always manages to find darling.

We start to pull into the city and Lennox and another military truck pull in front of us. We follow behind them surrounded by Autobots on all sides. We pull to a stop as we reach the center of the city. I get out of Bee behind Sam and Mikaela. I have the All Spark in my arms.

Epps talks into a walkie talkie kind of thing calling for air coverage. We all wait as the plane comes back around. Quickly, Ironhide transforms back into a robot.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yells. Bumblebee quickly transforms back into his Autobot form. "Take cover, Bumblebee!"

Bee runs over to help Ironhide. Together Bee and Ironhide lift a giant semi-truck as Starscream comes soaring down towards us and lets a missile fly directly at Ironhide and Bee.

I see Bee go soaring through the air and I'm thrown backwards from the force of the missile. I groan as my body aches from being chucked at the cement ground. I'm going to need a chiropractor after this. I find the All Spark is next to me since I was holding it when I flew back. I slowly stand up and see Sam and Mikaela standing up together.

"Are you guys, ok?" I ask them concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine," Mikaela nods. "Are you alright?"

"Sore, but good," I smile at them. I remember seeing Bee go soaring through the air. I look around for him and gasp when I see him. Sam sees him at the same time that I do. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I set the All Spark down.

"Oh, god Bumblebee your legs! Get up," Sam says shocked. Bee whines in his pain as he uses his arms to try to crawl forward. "Bumblebee, get up. Get up!"

I step in front of Bee and push Sam away from him slightly, "Stop it, Sam! He can't."

"Ratchet!" Sam yells helplessly.

I turn around to Bee as my tears spill. His beautiful optics once again filled with pain.

"Oh, Bee! My poor Bee," I sob as I hug his head and run my hand over his cheek comfortingly. He chirps and wraps his hand around my body carefully to cuddle his face into my body. "You're going to be alright, Bee."

I hear a sudden explosion and see a tank coming. Definitely a Decepticon. Bee hugs me slightly closer to him.

"I'm not going to leave," Sam says determinedly. Bee looks at me and I understand what he is silently communicating. I step out of my embrace with Bee and pick up the All Spark from where I had sat it down.

I walk back over to Sam and hold it out in front of me silently waiting for him to take.

"Go on, Sam, this has always the part you were meant to do," I push the All Spark towards him a little more. Sam looks incredulous and shakes his head really fast.

"I- no it's got to be you, Jen. You're the strong one. You're the one that everyone likes. You're the one will do anything to save someone that you love," Sam looked away from me. I roll my eyes at his dramatics. Soft Jen is for Bee and sometimes Mikaela. Sam always did need a good kick in the butt. I straighten my shoulders and wipe away any clues that I had been crying.

"You know what, Sam. You're right. You are absolutely right. I'm the one with witty comments. I'm the smart one. I'll fight for Bee and the Autobots because I love them all so much more than you ever could. It looks like I'm going to have to fight for Mikaela, too. Let's face it. You're the defective twin," I turned my back towards Sam. Bee looked at me shocked for being so cruel. I winked at him. He looked very confused.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. I turned around to look at him, "I am not defective! I love all of them just as much as you do!"

"Oh, yeah?" I egg him on. He huffs angrily. He is so easy to rile up.

"Yeah! I'm strong! I'm willing to die for them! You can't just dismiss me like that!" he says angrily. I smile.

"I didn't. I totally believe in you, Sam," I smile at him, "I just needed to get you to believe in yourself."

Sam looks shocked and unsure of what to say. I hand him the All Spark and he takes it.

"Good luck, bro," I smile, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jen," he smiles.

Mikaela pulls up with a truck with a large flat bed for carrying shipments.

"Guys, help me with this," Mikaela says. I smile at her genius idea.

We're using the chains and are tying it around Bee to get him onto it. Sam is instructing where Mikaela and I need to wrap it around on Bee. Lennox comes up to us when we're almost done.

"Where is the All Spark?" Lennox asks.

"Right there," Sam points to show Lennox the cube. Lennox nods.

"Good, I want you to take this flare and go to the top of the tall, white building with statues on top of it," Lennox instructs him. "Set the flare, signal the chopper, and give them the cube."

Sam looks conflicted for a minute and looks over at me. I wink and he stands a little straighter, "Okay."

Lennox looks over at us, "We need to get both of you out of here now."

"No, we're not leaving Bumblebee," Mikaela protests as Lennox still tries to get us to go. I hear Bee whimper in pain and try to come towards me as I'm dragged off. Hearing Bee in pain set me off. You can upset me, but don't you dare upset Bee. I whirl on Lennox and poke my finger at his chest viciously.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to leave Bee here by himself, while he is injured, then you got another thing coming," I hiss. Lennox blinks in surprise. I turn away from him as Mikaela and I go back to Bee.

I am not leaving my Bee.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read my story and actually enjoying it! I know I'm having a blast writing it. :D Do me a big old favor and tell me what your favorite part of this chapter is or if you hate it! Thanks!**


	7. Saving Earth

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I feel very stupid right now. I just realized that it's Allspark not All Spark rofl Sorry. Anyways thanks to everyone who has been supportive with reviews! They always put me in a good mood. :P Also thanks to everyone who is following the story even though you're not reviewing. (I have the story alerts in my email to prove it!) This chapter starts out really fast paced. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Though my amazing skill (pft yeah right) may prove otherwise I do not own Transformers. I do, however, own Jeanette and her strangeness. Yay!**

******* Megatron**

Quickly Mikaela, Sam, and I finish hooking Bee up the truck. Sam hurriedly grabs the Allspark from where he sat it down earlier. **(AN: I spelled it right!)**

"I have to get going now," Sam tells us as he gives me a quick hug.

"Be careful," I smile worriedly, "I don't want to have to come save your butt!"

Sam laughs, "Don't worry I'll be careful."

Ironhide and Ratchet come over to us in their robot forms.

"Sam, we will protect you," Ironhide tells Sam and I feel a little bit less worried. But only a little bit.

Sam nods and begins to run. I turn around to say something to Mikaela and notice the conflicted look on her face. I feel surprise hit me. Mikaela likes Sam. Wow, I am such an idiot. How did I not see it before? I told you I need to start paying more attention.

"Mikaela," I smile. She looks up at me still conflicted. "If you're going to tell him, then tell him now."

Mikaela looks shocked, but then smiles. She runs to catch up with Sam.

"Sam, wait!" Mikaela yells. Sam stops and turns around surprised.

"No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got into that car with you," Mikaela tells him emotionally. Suddenly they're kissing and I want to squeal happily, but I don't want to ruin their moment so I hold myself back. Sam pulls away and smiles at her softly. He mutters something to her and turns around and runs off with Ironhide and Ratchet guarding him as he goes.

Gun fire is going off all around Mikaela and I as we watch Sam go for a minute.

"You girls get out of here now!" one of the soldiers yells at us. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go, Mikaela," I smile at her. Mikaela smiles happily at me.

Mikaela jumps into the driver seat as I climb into the passenger seat. Mikaela drives carefully trying to get us somewhere safe. Bee shoots at a Decepticon as we go past him from afar, but Mikaela gets us into a wide alley safely. She pulls to a stop and leans her head against the steering wheel breathing deeply. I get out of the truck to let her get control of her emotions and go to Bee in the back.

"How are you doing, Bee?" I ask him gently and he smiles at me. He picks me up and brings me to his eye level, so that he can gently nuzzle me. I can't help but giggle which makes him smile wider. "Guess that means you're fine, hehe."

_"I'm great as long as you're here,"_ he whispers to me. Well, as much as you can whisper when you're using a song from a radio station to talk, but it was still extremely sweet. I blushed deeply.

I'm so used to blushing around Bee now that it doesn't surprise me that he just got me to blush so easily. He's Bee after all. Mikaela hops out of the truck and comes around back to us.

"I have an idea!" Mikaela tells us excitedly.

"What is it?" I ask while I relax in the comfort of Bee's hand.

"Bumblebee's legs may not be working, but his gun still works fine," Mikaela smiles.

"Mikaela, you're brilliant!" I laugh. I look up at Bee, "You up to it, Bee?"

"Let's do it," he smiles as he slides his face armor down. He gently sets me on the ground and Mikaela and I get back into the truck.

Mikaela starts the car and pulls out into the street. I turn around to watch out the back window as she punches it into reverse.

"You shoot we'll drive," Mikaela calls to Bee. We start speeding up faster and faster as we go backwards.

"Turn right turn right!" I yell helping Mikaela as Bee has to push some cars out of our way.

"Okay!" Mikaela yells back. Bee starts shooting as I see the Decepticon tank robot from before. The Decepticon was focused on shooting at Lennox and his team, so Bee's shots hit his mark. In surprise, the Decepticon looks over at us angrily. In his distraction, Bee hits him again while Lennox's team is able to get in some good shots at him of their own. Bee's last shot hits the Decepticon's spark and he falls backwards dead.

Mikaela pulls us to stop as we stop near the fallen Decepticon. Mikaela shakily gets out of the truck as she takes deep breathes. Me on the other hand….

"Oh my god! That was AMAZING, Bee! You looked so cool! You were like bam bam bam and he was like 'ahhh!'," I imitate as I pretend to have a fake gun with my hands and dramatically put my hand over my heart in front of Bee. Bee looks at me amusedly and chuckles.

"Well, he's definitely dead now. Good job, girls," Lennox tells us. "Let's go. We got more to take care of!"

All the soldiers rush off to kill the next Decepticon that they find. Mikaela and I hug each other tightly.

"How do you think he's doing, Jeanette?" Mikaela asked worriedly. I immediately knew she was talking about Sam. I pulled out of our hug and thought about my answer for a minute. I sigh and sit down next to Bee on the truck.

"Honestly?" I ask as I look up at her. She nods as tears start to gather in her eyes. "I don't know. Sam's never been one for a lot of running, but being chased by giant alien robots trying to kill you will definitely help motivate a person. At the same time, he's so determined when it comes to taking care of his loved ones."

Bee rubs my back with one of his fingers comfortingly and I moan softly at the feeling. I immediately flush cherry red. Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! Lucky for me Mikaela didn't look like she noticed. I could see that she was thinking intensely. Thank god.

I peeked up at Bee to see him slightly blushing but looking pleased with himself. Stupid smug robot…

"I think he'll be okay," Mikaela said shakily. "But I'm still worried."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," I said pointedly trying to cover my embarrassment. Mikaela contemplated it for a minute and nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Mikaela said determined and got back into the truck. I give Bee a scolding look as soon as Mikaela got into the truck.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said embarrassed. I can't believe I'm turned on by a robot! Bee smiled innocently and picked me up so I was eye level with him.

I scowled at him still thinking about how embarrassing it would have been if Mikaela had heard me. Bee gave me a little pout. I stick my tongue out at him. Bee chuckles and gently nuzzles his face into me. I feel my heart melt and uncontrollably wrap my hands around his face as he chirps delighted. I run a hand down his nose as I look into his baby blue eyes and forget what I had been so embarrassed about a few minutes ago.

I lightly place a kiss on the tip of his nose and Bee's eyes close as he still nuzzles into me. I smile and place another kiss onto his top lip. Bee sighs happily.

"Hey you two hurry it up," Mikaela calls. I blush cherry red as Bee's eyes open. His eyes sparkle as he gave another chirp and smiles before setting me back onto the ground.

I had a little trouble standing because of my now weak knees, but I got into the truck.

"What took you so long?" Mikaela asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Umm, just talking to Bee," I smile.

"Uh huh, sure," she rolls her eyes. I laugh and shove her a little jokingly.

"Come on, let's make sure Sam is being careful. Otherwise I get to kick his butt," I laugh with Mikaela.

Mikaela starts the truck and drives us close to the tall white building that Sam was supposed to go to, but not close enough where we could get hurt.

Imagine how terrified I felt when I saw my twin brother standing right on the edge of the building while holding onto the Allspark and barely holding onto a statue to keep him from falling.

"Oh my god," Mikaela says terrified. But that was nothing compared to when I saw Megatron standing practically right by him.

"Oh my god," I repeated after Mikaela. Helplessly we watched as Megatron ripped off one the statues and seem to be snarling something at Sam. Suddenly, Megatron hit the edge of the building where Sam was holding onto and Sam started falling.

"SAM!" Mikaela and I both scream as we watched horrified and with no way to save my brother. Out of nowhere, Optimus appeared and caught Sam before he could get hurt. I am going to give Optimus a huge hug the next time I see him.

Megatron saw Optimus catch Sam and jumped off the building after him. He slammed into Optimus causing all three of them to go crashing to the ground.

"Disgusting," I heard Megatron mutter as he flicked a random human. Which, if it weren't for the situation and the fact that Megatron was trying to destroy Earth, would be kind of funny in a really weird way.

Now that they were on the ground, we were close enough to hear and see everything while not getting hurt or into the fight.

"Sam," Optimus said to Sam, "you risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory," I heard Sam reply using our great great grandfather's old saying.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, then you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it," Optimus said. How in the world would it be fair if Optimus dies? Even if he dies, Megatron would still be around afterwards to kill and harm as many humans as he can.

I saw Sam get away from both Megatron and Optimus, so that he hopefully wouldn't get hurt.

"It's just you and me, Megatron," Optimus said.

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron sneered as he got up to fight Optimus. What a conceited, evil jerk.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall," Optimus said wisely. Megatron grabbed Optimus and chucked him at a building.

"You still fight for the weak and that is why you lose!" Megatron said as he picked Optimus up and threw him at a different building. I resent that statement. Humans may be tiny, but we're not helpless. Besides Optimus is too kickass to lose. Right?

For a while, the fight was going pretty evenly. Every punch or hit Megatron threw, Optimus would deflect and every time Optimus tried to swipe as Megatron, Megatron would catch it before it did much harm.

However, Optimus didn't last long before the odds started turning to Megatron's favor. Megatron started mixing up his moves and confusing Optimus. One harsh hit caused Optimus to go crashing to the ground and before he could get up, Megatron swiftly kicked him. Come on, Optimus get off your butt and start actually fighting! It was obvious Optimus was holding back for who knows why.

Loud jets suddenly came out of nowhere and were aiming shots at Megatron. He stumbled as missiles started hitting him accurately causing him to fall to the ground also. Yay! Oh yeah! What did I say about humans not being weak? Uh huh, that's right.

Megatron tried getting back up, but fell down again as another missile hit him. Before the next jet came, Megatron started crawling towards Sam to get him. Wait. Sam? Get out of there you idiot! You are in so much trouble when we get home mister!

"Allspark mine!" Megatron sneered as Sam crawled backwards helplessly.

"Sam, put the cube in my chest now!" Optimus demanded. Before Optimus could stop him, Sam stood up and pointed the cube at Megatron's chest. The cube started disappearing as it melted Megatron's chest and killed his spark. Megatron shook for a minute, then finally fell dead. WOO HOO, GO SAM!

Optimus stood up and looked at Megatron sadly, "You left me no choice brother."

Well, that explains the holding back thing. With Megatron finally dead, Lennox's team started coming towards them and all the Autobots started to gather. Mikaela started the car and drove us near Sam and everyone else.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt," Optimus told him. I jumped out of the car and tackled Sam in a hug. Then I hit his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Sam yelped as he frowned at me.

"If you EVER risk your life again so carelessly, I will give you a lot more than just a smack on the arm. Do you hear me mister?" I scolded Sam. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Jen," Sam smiled. I smiled cheekily.

"I'm really feelin' the love yo," Jazz said from where he was standing. Everyone laughed. **(AN: Yes I made Jazz live cause he is just too amazing to kill. When he died in the movie I stared at my TV in shock for like five minutes.)**

"Thank you all for being so brave and helping us," Optimus said to everyone gratefully.

"Permission to speak, sir," I heard a deep voice rumble and almost melted at the sound. I looked around confused as I saw Sam staring at Bee in surprise. My jaw dropped shock as I stared at Bee.

"OH MY GOD! BEE, YOU SPOKE!" I stared at Bee slack jawed. Everyone laughed around me.

"Permission granted old friend," Optimus smiled.

"I wish to stay with Jeanette and Sam," Bee said as he smiled at me.

"If that is their choice," Optimus replied.

"Hell to the yeah!" I had a huge smile as I looked at Bee.

"Yes," Sam smiled at he also looked at Bee. I ran over to Bee and held up my arms like a little kid wanting to be picked up. Bee chuckled and picked me up so I could hug him. My Bee.

******* Bee**

All felt right in the world as I cuddled against Bee's spark and we watched the sunset. Sam and Mikaela were making out beneath the tree while Optimus was making a message to send to any Autobots still in space.

I crawled up from Bee's chest to his face. He looked at me happily and curiously. I held onto his face as much as I could as I placed a kiss onto his top lip.

"I love you, Bumblebee," I smiled softly as I stared into his baby blue optics. His eyes lit up.

"I love you, too, Jeanette," Bee smiled at me as he nuzzled me gently.

I comfily cuddled with Bee to my heart's content and a thought suddenly entered my mind.

How am I going to tell my parents I'm dating my car?

**THE END**

**AN: I can't believe it's finished! Whoa! O.o I found it ironic the other day when I saw that someone in a review asked if I was going to do a sequel for this story. :D It's funny because I have been wondering lately about if I should do a sequel in Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen or not. It's been so much fun writing this story and I'm sad to see it end. Plus my brain is already coming up with a million different ways Jen could fit into the second movie. I would love to do a sequel, but I need reviews to let me know if YOU think I should do a sequel or not. Thank you everyone!**

**Now a series!**

**1. My Crazy Life**

**2. Livin' Up the Good Life**

**3. Uniquely My Life**


End file.
